Emotional Scars
by kaykay135
Summary: After Blaine's parents die in an accident and is forced to move in with his abusive aunt and uncle. He's forced to move schools to McKinley after they refuse to pay for him to go to Dalton. His aunt and uncle are homophobic and refuse to accept who Blaine is. But in his new school he meets someone who is more than willing to accept him. Warning: homophobic language and abuse Enjoyx
1. Chapter 1

Blaine was on his way home from school. The wind was blowing his tie into his face and it frustrated him. His car had broken down near his school. He had called the car repairs to come and collect it. He had tried to call his parents several times but neither of them had answered. They must have went out somewhere and left their mobiles at home. That's why he now was walking all the way home.

His house was about an hour and a half away from his school. The wind was bitter and cold and made the way seemed much longer. Blaine sighed and stopped and reached for his tie. He pulled the knot down and then pulling the tie over his head. It felt weird wearing the dark blue blazer, that was part of the uniforms at Dalton, and not wearing the red and blue tie but it was seriously starting to annoy him. He looked around at the deserted street. There were parked cars all along the street, outside what it looked to be empty houses. Across the street was a deserted children's park. It was a place where he used to go all the time with his parents, but it had been many years ago now.

Blaine was only about half an hour away from his house, but his fingers had gone numb from the cold and he was starting to get tired. Blaine looked at his watch, it was starting to get quite late so he so he decided to use his shortcut that he had found a while back in a similar situation. Blaine thought about the fact that his car had broke down twice in a fairly short period of time. He might needed to buy another one after this. He was going to talk about that with his parents when he got home.

He turned the corner and was finally on his street. He could see his house now. He frowned at what he saw though, outside his house were a lot of cars. Where his parents having a party or something? If so why didn't they answer their phones?

Blaine picked up the pace but it still seemed like he was walking in slow motion until he actually reached his house. When got closer he recognized one of the cars outside. He shuddered at the thought of his uncle John and aunt Sandy being inside his house. They were homophobic and Blaine hated it when they came over. They were always horrible to him, they would always say mean things about him being gay when they were alone with him. They had done so ever since he was little so he always tried to avoid being alone with them. But unfortunately his uncle and aunt were the only family that ever came over, and he knew his parents liked them. He had never told his parents about how he had been treated by them either.

Blaine had no idea who the other cars belonged to. But he assumed that the cars owners were visiting his family, he never saw anyone visit anyone else on this street.

Blaine entered his house and went into the living room. He stopped in the doorway and saw most of his family sitting scattered around the room - uncles, aunts, grandparents, cousins. Blaine slowly realized that everyone was crying and he felt himself grew cold inside.

"What's happening?" Blaine asked.

"Mum!" He yelled. "Dad!"

"Blaine, there was an accident." Blaine's aunt Sandy said while standing up and moving towards him.

"What do you mean accident? Where are my parents?" Blaine said.

He started to panic and all sorts of questions going through his head. What accident? Where are his parents? Are they okay? Was this a sick joke? It must be a joke, it must be!

"There was a car accident, they didn't make it." Aunt Sandy said with no emotion in her voice at all.

Blaine knew that she was talking about his parents. Blaine felt his knees buckle and he dropped to his knees. He felt like he had been stabbed a hundred times. Blaine was convinced that never was going to fade and that the wounds were never going to heal. He was going to bleed forever and this pain in his heart was never going to go away. Blaine gasped for air. Suddenly he was lifted from the floor. Blaine flinched when he noticed is was his uncle John who had a tight grip on his shoulders. Blaine tried to pull away from him, he didn't want him near.

"You're going to come and live with us." Uncle John said with a possessive voice.

Blaine's heart skipped a beat and involuntary he flinched again. His uncle tighten the grip on Blaine's arm.

"Get off me!" Blaine yelled sobbing.

He gathered force and energy and ripped his arm from his uncle's grasp and moved away from him. His uncle looked at him like he had just punched him in the face for no reason.

Blaine ran to the front door and ripped it open. He ran out into the freezing cold but Blaine didn't noticed the cold anymore. He ran away from the house. He had no idea where he was going but he didn't care. He needed to get away. He ran as fast as his legs would carry. He didn't noticed the tears running down his cheeks as he ran.

Blaine collapsed hard on the ground after a while. He noticed that he was laying on the wood chips they put on park floors to prevent injury to small children. He felt the wood chips dig into his face, they tear the skin and a small amount of blood mixed with the tears streaming down his cheeks.

"This isn't happening" Blaine whispered to himself over and over again.

His mind raced. What was he going to do? He couldn't live with his aunt and uncle. The thought made him shiver and it felt like Blaine couldn't breathe properly. But what was he supposed to do? He didn't have a choice really though. He knew it's what his parents would have wanted him to do. But they hadn't known what they had done to him in the past.

It was starting to get dark, but Blaine didn't notice. Tears was still falling and he was growing so tired. His eyes started to droop. He tried to fight the sleep, he knew he couldn't sleep in the park. But he was fighting a loosing battle and soon the world started to fade away into complete darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

When Blaine woke he had no idea where he was. He lifted his head and looked around. When he realized he was at the playground all the memories of the day before came rushing back. He groaned and rolled onto his back. He looked up at the dark sky and let out a deep sigh. He brought his hand to his head and wiped off all the wood chips stuck to his face.

When Blaine pushed him up to a seating position and groaned. The movement made his head pound with pain. It forced Blaine to squeeze his eyes shut to stop him from falling down again. When the pounding had decreased some, Blaine slowly got on his feet. He stumbled towards the gate of the park and pulled it open. He didn't want to go home, but he didn't have anywhere else to go. But he was shivering and his hands were blueish. The cold forced him to make the decision to head towards his home. While he stumbled home, we tried not to think about his parents, or about his uncle and aunt.

When he finally stood in front of his house, he sighed. His uncle's car was still parked in front of the house. He slowly made his way to the front door and turned the handle. Blaine pushed at the door but it didn't budge. Blaine started to bang on the door.

"Hey wake up, let me in" Blaine yelled. He didn't care one bit that his desperate screaming probably would wake the neighbours.

Blaine heard someone moving inside the house and then stop in front of the door. Blaine heard a few clicks and then the door opened. Blaine looked up at his uncle John's furious face.

"Where the hell did you go? I told you, you have to come and stay with us. Didn't I? And you choose to you run off? Are you that stupid?" John said outraged.

John grabbed Blaine by the arm and dragged him into the house.

"Let go of me!" Blaine said while trying to escape for his uncle's grip.

"Go upstairs and grab some things, you're coming with us whether you like it of not, Blaine!" John yelled and shoved Blaine towards the stairs.

The push combined with Blaine's frozen limps made him trip. He fell onto the stairs. He laid there staring up at his uncle. Blaine didn't want to go with them but it didn't look like his uncle was going to give him an option.

"Go! Now! what's wrong with you?" John yelled at him.

John headed towards Blaine. He stopped at the bottom of the stairs and stared at Blaine with an evil frown. Blaine pulled himself up and backed away up the stairs. When he got to the top, he turned to run to his room. He collapsed on his bed and began to cry.

"Mum!" Blaine sobbed into his pillow. "Dad, why you had to leave me?"

He cried uncontrollably, tears drenched his pillow. Tears that he feared would never go away. He tried to get control himself. He sat up and took a deep breath. Tears were still falling down his face.

Blaine got off his bed and grabbed the first bag that he could find and started filling it with clothes. After a while, he stopped and looked around his room. He wondered if he was ever going to see it again after he left with his uncle and aunt. His eyes stopped at his bed side table and he walked over there. He took all the papers laying there; it was all the lyrics he had written. He shoved them into his bag.

"Hurry up Blaine, we're leaving in five minutes!" His aunt yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

The thought of leaving made Blaine freeze of fear. He had a sneaky suspicion that when he left the house this whole horrible situation would actually become real. Despite this, and thanks to his aunt who kept screaming minutes from the bottom floor, Blaine carried on packing the various things that he needed. He put his guitar in its case and packed his hair gel. Blaine turned to his top drawer of his dresser. He opened it and looked at all of his bow ties. He took the drawer out and began to tip all of them in to another bag. There was no way he was leaving his bow ties behind.

Blaine grabbed all the bags that he had managed to pack and walked towards the door. Before he left his room he turned to look at the room he had called his during his whole life. Blaine felt like crying again but managed to hold it down. He turned towards the stairs and sighed before he walked down he stairs. When he got to the bottom of the stairs he saw his uncle and aunt slumped out of the sofa. They seemed to be the only other people in the house; his other relatives must have left after he ran off last night.

"I'm ready." Blaine said wishing that this was a bad dream and he was going to wake up and laugh about it with his parents. He was going to give them a hug and tell then how much he loved them. But somehow he didn't think that was going to happen. And it became painfully clear when his uncle spoke to him.

"Go put your crap in the car!" He threw the car keys to Blaine, who couldn't catch them. John started laughing as they fell to the floor.

"You're weak!" His uncle mocked. His aunt just stared at him and laughed.

Blaine put his bags down and reached for the keys. He decided to take his bags out one by one to waste time. He could tell by his uncle's face that he knew what Blaine was doing but he didn't seem to mind as he probably wanted Blaine to live with him and much as Blaine did. After Blaine had packed all of his bags into his uncle's car he went into the house. His aunt and uncle were almost ready to go. Blaine's heart leapt from his chest at how real this was all starting to feel.

"Let's go!" his uncles said barging past Blaine towards his car.

Blaine waited for his aunt to do the same thing before he closed the door for what it felt like the last time and followed close behind. He opened the door to the back of the car and sat down putting on his seat belt.

He stared at the house that was full of his best memories. Blaine closed his eyes trying to relive some of those memories. He opened his eyes just in time to see his house slowly disappear out of sight.

"Bye mum, bye dad." Blaine whispered to himself with another flood of tears cascading down his cheeks.


	3. Chapter 3

Blaine stared out of the car window they had been on the road for at least three hours now. Blaine's had a lot of time to think and suddenly a question popped into his head. "How am I going to get to Dalton from your house? It's just my cars broken and …" "You're not going to that school anymore we called them this morning and cancelled your place they were sad to see you go I have no idea why but we got you a place at McKinley" uncle john interrupted with a harsh voice.

Blaine's heart sank at the thought of never going back to Dalton and not seeing his friends again, what they would think of him just leaving like that. Blaine choked back his tears. "I don't want to transfer, ill pay for it myself somehow, and I'll do anything" Blaine argued. "You're going to McKinley Blaine and that's that hopefully it will straighten you out and anyway your place was probably taken up five minutes after we hung up" john said sounding like he was of the verge of getting really mad.

Blaine sat there thinking about what his uncle had meant by 'straighten him out' and Blaine knew that it couldn't have been a good thing. Blaine looked out of the window he didn't want to argue back anymore, it would only make his uncle angry and that was the last thing Blaine wanted to do.

"Do you want to play a game" Blaine said in hope of bonding but mostly because that's what Blaine and his parents used to do when they went on long car rides but it didn't stop him being nervous about asking.

"No, were not your parents Blaine and were not going to be and frankly we don't want to be but no one else would take you" john said taking a quick glance back at Blaine before looking back to the front concentrating on driving again. Once again they drove in silence.

Blaine didn't know what he was going to do, he defiantly wasn't going to be able to get used to this. All that Blaine could do was stare out of the car window looking at the passing cars racing past but all Blaine's mind's focused on was the license plates making funny names out of the letters on them. It's the only thing that stopped Blaine from breaking down right now.

After a while they turned into an abandoned road. Blaine stared up at the huge house. They turned into the large drive way and john stopped the car and turned off the engine. John turned to Blaine. "When we get inside doesn't even think about touching anything" john said and then turned and got out of the car. Blaine waited for a minute taking in the size of the house and then opened his car door and got out. Blaine walked around to the trunk of the car.

Blaine walked up to the front door step dragging his heavy bags with him. The bags had seemed to get heavier with every step. Blaine dropped his bags at the door steps and waited from his uncle to come with the key. Blaine hasn't said a word since his uncle had said that he didn't want Blaine and he wasn't planning to every thing he said seemed to make hid uncle angry.

John walked up to the front door pushing Blaine out of the way and unlocking the door. Blaine hated being pushed around but it wasn't like he could stop his uncle and Blaine was too scared to say anything. "I'll show you to your room" john said entering the house and waiting for Blaine to follow. Blaine picked up his bags and followed his uncle into the house.

As Blaine entered the house his eyes searching the huge living room as it came into sight. The living room had leather couches and a flat screen TV. Blaine had no idea that his aunt and uncle had this sort of house.

John led Blaine through the large living room and up the stairs. Blaine kept his head looking down at the blue carpet to trying to avoid eye contact with his uncle. Blaine heard a door slamming in the distance; it must have been his aunt coming in to the house. Once john and Blaine had reached the top of the stairs John turned to look at Blaine. "This way" John said leading Blaine down the hall. They turned a small corner to reveal one door sitting there. The door looked like it hadn't been opened in a while. Blaine was nervous about what it was going to be like inside, but Blaine was sure that it wasn't going to look like the big posh living room downstairs.

John slowly opened the door reveling and small, plain and dusty little room. Blaine peered inside and looked at his uncle waiting for him to tell Blaine to go in. when john made the hand gesture to Blaine to go in. Blaine moved inside curiously. Blaine took in the room looking at the walls that had the wallpaper ripped off and his eyes moved around to the small wardrobe and then the single bed which had a small bedside table.

Blaine walked to the bed and dumped his bags on the end of it and turned to his uncle who gave him and glare and then began to close the door. Blaine watched until the door closed and then sat on the bed next to his bags. Blaine heard the door make a small clicking sound and his eyes widened.

Blaine rushed towards the door taking hold of the door handle and turned it. Blaine started to yank the door handle but it wouldn't budge. He had been locked in.

Blaine looked around the small dull room that had now just become like a prison cell.

"Oh, god" Blaine said leaning against the door slowly sinking to the floor. Blaine just sat there with his back to the door wondering if he would ever leave again. They had to let him out; right?


	4. Chapter 4

Blaine's eyes shot open. Blaine breathed in heavily he must have dosed off. Blaine had a terrible dream which consisted of seeing his parents dying in front of his eyes and he couldn't do anything about all he could do was stand there screaming their names which didn't do any good. After Blaine had calmed down a bit he noticed that he was drenched in sweat.

Blaine wiped his forehead with his sleeve and got up off of the floor. Blaine walked over to his new bed and sat down next to his bags again. Blaine shuffled back until his back was against the wall. Blaine looked around the room looking for a clock but he couldn't see one so he had no idea what time it was. Blaine checked his pockets looking for his phone but had no luck his uncle must have taken it.

Blaine looked out of the window it must at least be the afternoon because it was starting to get dark outside.

Blaine looked at the light bulb that was glowing just hanging there Blaine took a quick glance around the room as the thought came to him. Where was the light switch?

Suddenly the door clicked again and his uncle entered. "It's time for dinner, you can come and have it at the dinner table so come on, get a move on" uncle john said and Blaine could hear the annoyance in his voice already. Blaine got of the get and walked out of the small room and waited for his uncle who was shutting the door. Uncle John looked to the wall just outside Blaine's new room and flicked a switch, a switch Blaine guessed was for the light in his room. 'Great he gets to control when I have light and when I don't that's just great' Blaine thought and started to follow his uncle down the stairs.

Blaine walked into the dining room and waited to be told where he could sit Blaine didn't want to sit in the wrong place and make his uncle angry but that was the wrong thing to do as when his uncle came back into the dining room and sat down. John looked up and gave Blaine an evil look. "Are you going to sit down or what?" John yelled. Blaine looked down at his hands and then noticed that he was actually shaking. Blaine moved slowly towards the table and sat as far away from his uncle.

Blaine heard his uncle mumble some thing like 'stupid queer' but Blaine chose to ignore the insult and keep his head down the of dinner.

After Blaine had picked at his food for a while and went to the toilet his uncle took Blaine back upstairs the walked until they got outside Blaine's bedroom door and his uncle opened it and gestured for him to go inside. "Are you going to lock the door" Blaine asked. "Yes now go in your room" John said. Blaine stared at his uncle he didn't want to be locked in a room like an animal. "I don't want to be locked in I'm not going to go anywhere" Blaine said as stern as he could his voice still a little shaky.

"Go in your room Blaine" John yelled and Blaine could tell how angry he was getting but he wasn't going to give up. "I will if your promise not to lock it" Blaine said hesitantly. John grabbed Blaine's arm and stared to drag him into his room. Blaine used his other hand to punch his uncle in the face and John hissed and let go moving back a few steps.

Uncle John came straight back at Blaine punching him hard in the stomach causing Blaine to hunch over in pain. John grabbed Blaine by his hair and pulled his head up before punching him in the face and tossing him into his room and pulling to door closed. Blaine laid on the carpet floor in too much pain to try to get up just yet.

Blaine could hear his uncle going down the stairs which meant he was going to have to spend the rest of the night in total darkness. Blaine sobbed and turned on to his side bringing his hand to his face to feel the damage that his uncle had done to his face.

Blaine dragged himself off the floor and on to his bed knocking all the bags on to the floor with his feet. Blaine laid facing the ceiling feeling his eyes drift shut until he slowly drifted to sleep.

Blaine woke to the sound of the door being unlocked. His uncle walked in and dragged him out of bad and on to the floor. "Time to go to school" John said with a smile. Blaine looked at the bruise on his uncle's face and it made Blaine smile a little. Blaine got to his feet and walked to his wardrobe turning to watch as his uncle walked out and then opened it taking out some clothes not sure what to wear. Blaine was always used to wearing a uniform that he hadn't thought about what to wear other that the holidays and weekends.

When Blaine finally picked out an outfit of a black shirt and a red bow tie he walked out of the room and down the stairs he had found his school bag within the bags he had brought with all the essentials he would need in there.

Blaine looked out of the window and his uncle was already in the car waiting for him to follow. Blaine left the house closing the door behind him and walked towards the car. Blaine opened the passenger side door and was about to get in when his uncle stopped him. "You can sit in the back" he said pointing to the back seats.

Blaine closed the car door and when to the back seat door and opened it sitting inside and putting his seat belt on but the car had started to move before he had even put his seat belt on he wondered why his uncle was so eager to take him to school though he didn't really want to find out.

Blaine looked in the car mirror at where his uncle had hit him there was only a small bruise but it had gone all the way to the bone. Uncle John smiled as he pulled in to McKinley car park and the car came to a halt. John turned and looked at Blaine. "Go on then" he told Blaine. Blaine got out of the car and within seconds his uncle had started to drive away.

Blaine walked slowly towards the school wondering what it was going to be like inside.

Blaine finally got to the front doors entering slowly looking around at all the people who were in the hallways hoping that one of them would tell him where to go. Blaine walked down the hall way scared at all the funny looks he was getting he felt like he was somehow dangerous so no one could come near him.

Suddenly he heard a bunch of whispers and shrieks. Blaine turned to see what the fuss was about when he saw a bunch of guys in football jackets coming towards him.

"Hey new guy" one of the jocks said and they all stopped in front of Blaine at once. "Hey" Blaine said curiously not sure what was going to happen. Suddenly they all brought out slushies from behind their backs and Blaine didn't even have time to think before five slushies were being tipped and thrown at him at once. Blaine felt humiliated as a string of laughter came at him Blaine felt like crying but he wasn't going to give them the satisfaction.

If felt like they were never going to leave then on of the jocks got bored and started to walk away and the others slowly followed still laughing at the mess they had made.

Blaine had no idea what he was going to do so just stood there and then he suddenly felt two hands on his shoulders pulling him backwards. "Come with me" the mystery person said Blaine didn't have anything else he could do other than follow this person so that's what he did. He led Blaine down the corridor and into the girl's bathrooms. "What are you doing these are the girls bathrooms" Blaine said ripping his shoulders away from the mystery persons grip.

Blaine turned around and he couldn't believe what he saw. Blaine's eyes widened Blaine was looking at the most beautiful person he had ever met. He had the bluest eyes he had ever seen and the perfect brown hair that was styled in just the right way and as soon as he looked at him Blaine couldn't help but fall in love.

"Hey I'm Kurt" the mystery guy said putting his hand out for Blaine to shake but all that Blaine could do was keep staring in to his beautiful blue eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, Thanks to all the people who have reviewed/followed and favorite this story I appreciate it :D**

**Sorry it took so long to update I'm at bit busy with school but I update when I can ;)**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Blaine blinked and took hold of Kurt's hand shaking it not wanting to let go, holding on to Kurt's hand when he tried to take it away. Kurt looked at Blaine with a weird look and then Blaine quickly took his hand away looking apologetic. "Sorry" Blaine said nervously looking toward the ground. "No its fine let's get you cleaned up" Kurt said walking toward Blaine slowly. Blaine took a step back not wanting Kurt to touch him. Blaine didn't want to embarrass himself again.

"Are you ok, I'm not going to hurt you" Kurt said and walked towards Blaine again. "I know" Blaine said moving a step forward towards Kurt to try to show him he's not scared. Kurt walked away from Blaine and collected some toilet paper from the cubical and then walked over to the sink and looked at Blaine. "Come here so I can clean your face" Kurt said putting the toilet paper under the cold water tap making it damp.

Blaine walked over to Kurt and allowed him to start wiping the slushy off of his face. After a while Kurt had cleaned Blaine off pretty well the slushy was no long on his face of in his hair the only place there was slushy was on his clothes.

Blaine looked at his clothes and then at Kurt. "I think I'm going to have to go home and get changed" Blaine said and sighed at the though of going back to that house. "No I have some spare clothes in my locker if you want to borrow them, you should start to bring spare clothes to school as well, just in case" Kurt said walking towards the bathroom door. "And Kurt" Blaine said and Kurt turned around. "Thanks" Blaine continued. "No problem" Kurt smiled and then turned and walked out of the bathroom.

Blaine had the widest smile on his face once Kurt had left Blaine had never met anyone like Kurt before in his life. Blaine looked in the mirror and his smile faded a little when he saw how rough he looked. Blaine started to sort out the hair the best that he could until Kurt came back through the bathroom door with what it looked like a hoodie and some black skinny jeans. 'Perfect' Blaine thought.

"Nice hair" Kurt smiled and handed Blaine the clothes. Blaine's smile went wide again and walked in to the cubical to get changed. Blaine got changed and walked out luckily Kurt's clothes were only a little too big for him. "Why do you have spare clothes" Blaine asked Kurt. "Because I get slushied a lot" Kurt said and looked to the ground. "Why? If you don't mind me asking" Blaine asked curiously.

"No its fine" Kurt said and sighed and then continued. "It's because I'm gay and I'm not afraid to hide it" Kurt said more confidently that Blaine thought he was going to and Blaine's heart did a front flip when he said he was gay. Not that Blaine could ever get someone like Kurt but it's nice to dream Blaine thought.

"That sucks, but I'm gay to" Blaine let it slip to obviously and wished he had just kept his mouth shut. "Really" Kurt said surprised and his eyes widened. "What?" Blaine said and narrowed his eyes. "Nothing sorry, you just don't look gay" Kurt said looking embarrassed.

"We better get to class" Blaine said. "Thanks for the clothes" Blaine continued and they both headed towards the door. Once they were out in the hall way Kurt turned to Blaine. "I'll see you around Blaine" Kurt said. "Yeah" Blaine said and then they parted ways walking different ways down the hallways. Blaine looked back just in time to see Kurt turn the corner and there's on thing for sure Blaine wasn't getting Kurt out of his head any time soon.

The rest of the day went pretty fast and he didn't see any of the jocks that he had seen that morning which was lucky. The bell went for the end of school and Blaine rushed out into the car park to meet his uncle but he wasn't there yet. Blaine walked to the school gate and sat on the brick wall that ran along the outside of the school. Blaine hoped that he wouldn't have to wait that long.

Blaine started to wonder if his uncle was going to come and pick him up at all, he had waited about an hour now and he still hadn't showed up. Blaine would have walked but he had no idea how to get home from here so all he could do was waiting. Blaine looked around and then back at the school then he saw someone he recognize getting in to his car. It was Kurt. Blaine would ask him for a ride but he only just met him and didn't want to bother him.

Blaine watched as Kurt's car started to come out of the school gate. Blaine smiled at Kurt In the car and Kurt smiled back stopping the car and rolling down his window. "Hey why are you still here" Kurt yelled to Blaine who had jumped down from the wall and walked over to Kurt's car. "Umm no one came to pick me up and I have no Idea how to get home" Blaine said and looked around again to see if his uncle had suddenly showed up but he hadn't.

"Ok do you want a lift or something Kurt offered and Blaine felt relived. "Yeah if you don't mind I think there going to leave me here for a while" Blaine said and laughed awkwardly. "Ok get in the front" Kurt smiled and leaned over opening the door for Blaine to get in. Blaine walked around the car and got in and smiled at Kurt. "Thanks for this you have been really good to me I feel bad I haven't done anything for you" Blaine said feeling a little sad that he couldn't give or say anything to Kurt to say thank you. "It's fine you haven't done anything bad to me though and I like talking to you anyway" Kurt smiled. "Do where do you live put it in to my satnav" Kurt said and gestured towards his satnav. Blaine leaned forward and typed his address in to the satnav.

"Wow you live pretty far away your lucky you didn't try to walk" Kurt said with a little giggle. Kurt pulled out from the school gate and headed towards Blaine's house a place Blaine didn't even want to go. "What happened to your face can I ask I was going to say something earlier but we had just met" Kurt said staring at the bruise on Blaine's face. "It's a long story I don't really want to talk about it" Blaine didn't really want Kurt to get involved in what happens at home. "Oh okay" Kurt said with a little smile. They spent the rest of the journey in silence.

When Kurt pulled in to his uncles drive way Blaine was glad that his uncles car was still in the drive way and that they weren't looking outside. Blaine smiles and gets out of the car and so does Kurt. Blaine walked around the car and up to Kurt. "Thanks Kurt" Blaine said. "I'll see you tomorrow" Kurt said. "Ye..." Blaine said getting cut off by yelling.

"BLAINE WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" uncle John yelled storming towards Blaine he looked furious. Blaine turned to Kurt his eyes wide. "Get in your car and drive away quickly" Blaine said fast. "Why?" Kurt said his eyes wide getting in to his car and locking the door.

When John reached Blaine he felt a tight grip on his arm dragging him towards the house. "Get off me!" Blaine screamed trying to get his uncles painful hawks grip off his arm but it wouldn't work. "I even try bringing one of your faggot friends to MY hose again you don't want to know what I'll do to you" John said as they reached to front door and Blaine looked back to see Kurt still there looking through his car door window and he looked terrified.

John dragged Blaine through the door and up the stairs. "This is your fault you didn't come and pick me up so Kurt offered to take me home" Blaine yelled and John stopped completely and stared at Blaine. "How dare you blame me" John said and slammed Blaine against the wall. Blaine gasped and whimpered at the pain in his back.

John started dragging Blaine towards his room again and opened his bedroom door and tossing him inside harshly. "Ow" Blaine moaned as he hit the floor with a thump. John slammed the door shut and there was a click to say that he had locked it.

Blaine sat there for a moment and then got up walking to the window staring out to see if Kurt had gone. He was glad to see that Kurt had driven off. Blaine sighed and collapsed on his bed sighing.

'When is this going to end' Blaine though lying on his bed eventually ending up crying himself to sleep.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that chapter **** xxplease review!xx**

**Update when I can :D xx 3 xx **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey thanks to the people who followed/favorite/reviewed my story – I love you guys **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! :D **

* * *

Blaine woke up and groaned, his eyes stung because he had cried all night and he ached all over. Blaine dragged himself out of bed and walked up to the window it was light outside but Blaine had no idea if it was still the day he went to sleep or the day after.

Blaine stood there and decided that he was going to have a proper look for his phone. Blaine walked up to his unpacked bags and started to root around in them one by one. After a while Blaine pulled over the last bag he hadn't checked and opened it. Knowing that there was a very slim chance that it would be in there Blaine sighed and put his hand in rummaging through the bag until his hand came to something solid.

Blaine's heart flipped with joy as he pulled out his black phone and turned it on. Blaine waited until it turned on and then looked at the time and the date. 'oh' Blaine thought to himself it was five in the morning the next day his uncle would be letting him out to let him go to school soon.

Blaine smiled at the thought of seeing Kurt again. Blaine ran to his closet and pulled out two sets of clothes, like Kurt had said and put one in his bag and put the other pair on. Blaine then went and sat on the bed and waited for his uncle to let him out.

When Blaine's phone told him that it was six Blaine started to worry. Blaine got up from the bed and walked to the door and tried to open it. But it wouldn't budge. "Hey let me out, I need to get to school" Blaine yelled out in hope of his uncle or aunt hearing him and realize what the time is and then come and let him out. When no one replied Blaine started to continually bang on the door. "Hey let me out" Blaine screamed starting to panic. There was a sound of someone moving behind the door and Blaine stepped back.

The door opened and uncle John stood there with his aunt stood down the hall in her dressing gown. John was giving Blaine a dirty look. "Will you shut up!" John yelled stepping into Blaine's room. Blaine backed away. Blaine didn't want him to touch him. "I need to go to school I'm going to be late" Blaine whispered so that Uncle John could only just hear him. John took a step back, backing out of the room still giving Blaine a dirty glare. "Tough" John said grabbing the door handle and slamming the door close. There was a little click to signify that he had locked the door again.

Blaine walked to him bed and sat down. "Shit" Blaine yelled in frustration. Blaine took out him mobile phone and thought about calling someone to come and get him but there was no signal in this room and the battery on his phone was running out and he needed it for the time.

Blaine had no idea how long he had sat in the same place for but his bum had gone numb. Blaine got up and pulled out his phone, the school day will be over soon and Blaine was starting to get a little claustrophobic from being in this small room for to long.

Blaine could often hear noises of someone in the hallway. Every time he heard a noise Blaine would jump up hoping that his uncle was going to open the door but he never did.

Blaine could hear the noises of birds tweeting listening to the outside world but suddenly Blaine heard someone pull in to the drive way. Blaine jumped up and walked to the window. Blaine's eyes widened when he saw who it was. "Kurt" Blaine whispered to himself. Blaine started to panic no way could Kurt knock on the door. Blaine started tugging on the window trying to get it open. On the about the fifth try the window creaked and then flew open.

"Kurt!" Blaine yelled hoping to get his attention. Blaine watched as Kurt starting looking in the air to try to find where the voice was coming from until his eyes landed on Blaine. He saw Kurt smile when he saw him and walk towards the widow and look up. Blaine looked down at Kurt. "What are you doing here" Blaine yelled in a hushed tone. "I wanted to see if you were ok, when I couldn't find you at school I got worried" Kurt replied. "Just don't knock" Blaine warned. "Can you come down or something" Kurt asked.

"Umm no but I could try climb out the window" Blaine said looking at the drain pipe that was next to his window. Blaine climbed on to his window sill and hung his legs out of the window. "Be careful Blaine" Kurt yelled up to him. Blaine took the pipe with both hands and luckily he was just small enough to fit through the window. Blaine lowered himself down on to the pipe and started to slowly and steadily slide himself down the pipe.

Blaine sighed with relief when his feet hit the floor and met Kurt. A huge smile spread across Blaine's face as he greeted Kurt. "Hey, thank god" Blaine said looking back up at the room he'd been locked in for the whole day. Blaine looked at Kurt. "Can we get out of here please" Blaine asked with urgency in his voice. "Yeah sure" Kurt said and headed towards his car in a fast pace with Blaine just behind him. "I was worried about you I couldn't sleep" Kurt continued as they reached Kurt's car and had gotten in.

Blaine looked in the rear view mirror as they drove out of the drive way hoping that his uncle doesn't notice that he's gone. Blaine sank further in to the car seat relived that he was no longer in that horrible house. "Are you ok Blaine" Kurt asked with concern in his voice. The problem was that Blaine honestly didn't know any more he never wanted to go back to that house again but he didn't have a choice so he just had to have fun know while he could. Blaine smiled and looked up at Kurt. "Yeah I'm fine" Blaine answered.

"So where do you want to go then" Kurt said turning the corner and going on to the road.

"Anywhere for the moment" Blaine answered. "Anywhere but here" Blaine smiled at Kurt and for the first time in a while Blaine felt safe.

* * *

**Hey hope you enjoyed this chapter :D xxplease review!xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey thanks to the people who favorite/followed/reviewed this story - you guys are great :D**

**So hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

It felt like Kurt had driven for hours, even though it had only been forty-five minutes. Blaine stared out of the car window dreading saying what he had to say next. . "Kurt I think I'm going to have to go back home soon" Blaine said sadly. "Are you sure you want to go back there Blaine" Kurt said taking his eyes off the road for a second and looked in to Blaine's eyes. Blaine could tell that he was concerned about him and Blaine didn't want him to be, this was his problem and no one else's. "I'll be fine honestly I just need to get back before he finds out I'm gone" Blaine said

Kurt looked at Blaine apologetically. "I just wish that you never had to back there" Kurt said stopping the car and turning to Blaine before saying. "Blaine, is he your dad?" Kurt asked. Blaine looked down. Thinking about his parents made his eyes water but he held it in Blaine didn't want to cry in front of Kurt. "No he's my uncle, my parents… they…there dead" Blaine couldn't say any more Blaine broke down and could feel tears running down his face and quickly wiped them away. "Sorry" Blaine said embarrassed. Kurt put his hand on Blaine's leg making Blaine jump a little before settling down and putting his hand on top of Kurt's.

"I'm so sorry Blaine I didn't notice that..." Kurt didn't really know what to say he had lost his mum but he couldn't imagine losing his dad as well. "I'll take you back" Kurt said sadly and started the car again. "Kurt, you want to hang out tomorrow?" Blaine asked and Kurt smiled. "Yeah of course I do you want me to come to your house again?" Kurt said. "Umm, yeah but park around the corner and I'll come to you" Blaine said once Kurt had turned the car around and started to drive back to Blaine's uncles house.

"Are you going to carry on climbing out your window" Kurt asked. "Yeah it just easier that way my uncle will never let me out other that to go to school" Blaine said and Kurt smiled a little. "That's pretty mysterious" Kurt said smirked. "I guess it kind of is isn't it" Blaine's said and smirked back.

They wasn't that far away from Blaine's uncles house when Blaine's heart sank he loved being around Kurt it felt like he was bringing his life back together. "What time tomorrow" Kurt asked. "After school so how about five" Blaine smiled. "Sounds good" Kurt said smiling back.

The smile on Kurt's face faded and he stopped the car. "Kurt what are you doing" Blaine asked confused. They hadn't gotten to his uncle's house yet. "When was the last time you ate" Kurt asked and faced Blaine. "Last night. But what does that matter?" Blaine said starting to get really confused. "do you think that your uncle will come and check on you yet" Kurt said. "I don't know" Blaine answered.

"I'm going to take you out to lunch then" Kurt smiled and started to turn the car back around. "Kurt I don't think that's a good idea" Blaine said putting his hand on Kurt's stopping him from turning round the car. Kurt stopped and looked at him. "Come on Blaine you must be starving just let me take you out" Kurt argued and Blaine smiled.

"I promise that you can take me out tomorrow but I just can't right now" Blaine was starting to panic a little and Kurt could see that. "Sorry your right I wasn't thinking, sure tomorrow its a date" Kurt smiled and started to drive forward towards Blaine's house again. Blaine's eyes lit up at the word date. Had Kurt meant it? Did he really want to go on a date with him?

"No its fine Kurt you were only trying to help and you are a lot" Blaine smiled and looked at Kurt's beautiful shining blue eyes. Kurt looked back in to Blaine's eye. "Blaine, stop it" Kurt said smiling shyly. "Really Kurt you have and are helping me so much and I appreciate it" Blaine said blushing.

Kurt pulled in to the street that Blaine's house was on and stopped. "Thanks Kurt I'll see you tomorrow". Blaine said getting out of the car. Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand before he fully got out of the car. "Be careful Blaine" Kurt said and then release his arm. "I will" Blaine said and stared to walk towards his house. It only took five minutes and Blaine was hiding behind a bush in his garden.

The coast was clear so Blaine ran towards the pipe he climbed down and started to pull himself back up. Blaine's window was still open which was a good sign that now one had been in his room. Blaine struggled to climb but he eventually made it and grabbed on to his window sill. Blaine dragged himself in to his window and signed with relief. 'Thank god' Blaine whispered under his breath.

Blaine smiled to himself and fell down on to his bed giggling. Blaine felt so happy and now all he was looking forward to was seeing Kurt again. Blaine's smile grew wider even Kurt's name made Blaine smile. Blaine had gotten home just in time as the door made a clicking sound and Blaine's smile faded.

Blaine's uncle came in with what it looked like a sandwich and put it down on the bed beside Blaine and without saying a word walked out and locked the door again. Blaine looked down at the sandwich and picked it up taking a bit out of it imagining that it was a meal that Kurt had taken him out to.

Once Blaine had finished he put the plate on the floor and walked to his closet. Blaine stripped and got his pajamas on. It was starting to get dark so Blaine laid back on his bed and closed his eyes. All he could think about was the sooner he went to sleep the sooner he got to see Kurt again.

Not much longer after Blaine got in to bed he fell asleep dreaming of the next time he would get to see Kurt.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! :D **

**xxplease review!xx**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while I should update every weekend from now on. I have been really busy with school and I'm trying to get in to college so I don't have a lot of time but I should update every weekend :) **

**Thank you to everyone who follows/reviews/favourites my story's it means alot :) xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey thanks to the people who favourite/followed/reviewed this story - you guys are great :D**

**So hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**just in case you want to know i have now got a beta someone suggested it before but I didn't really know what it was but Annkum is now my beta and hopefully my stories will be that little bit better :D**

* * *

Blaine woke by the click of the door. He opened one eye and stared at his uncle.

"Get up" Blaine's uncle said while standing in the door way glaring at Blaine.

"Why, am I going back to school?" Blaine asked.

Uncle John narrowed his eyes at Blaine.

"Do you want to go or do you want a repeat of yesterday Blaine? because that's fine with me" John said and started closing the door.

"No wait" Blaine yelled.

He threw the cover off of himself and lunged himself at the door. But he was too late. John smiled outside as the door shut. He could hear Blaine banging from the other side. Blaine fists began to hurt and he stepped back. His bedroom door began to open again and then stopped half way. Blaine could hear his uncle walking away.

Blaine opened the door quick enough to see his uncle turn the corner and go down the stairs. Blaine quickly changed clothes and grabbed his school bag, already ready from the day before yesterday when he had thought he was going to school. He looked around his room and ran out of his bedroom. Blaine had a smile on his face as he ran down the stairs. He stopped at the bottom of the stairs and took a breath and forced the smile away before he walked calmly in to the living room where Blaine's uncle was sitting on the couch watching television.

John turned to Blaine and Blaine heard him sigh. John got off the couch as slowly as he could and walked towards Blaine giving him a shoulder barge as he went past. Blaine wasn't overly bothered; he was just happy that he was going to see Kurt again. Just thinking about seeing Kurt again gave him butterflies and the smile returned again.

Blaine followed his uncle out to the car. He waited while John went to the other side of the car and looked at Blaine. John came back around the car with an angry look on his face. He grabbed Blaine and shoved him hard until Blaine's back collided with the car. John brought his face closer to Blaine's and before Blaine had registered the movement he felt his uncle's mouth against his ear.

"I hate you do you know that, the only reason I'm putting up with you and your crap is because I loved my sister more than anything and she wanted me to look after you. This is what she would have wanted." John said with a voice laced with venom.

John backed away and started to walk around the car. Blaine could feel himself shaking.

"This is not what she would have wanted!" Blaine yelled to him.

Even before the words had left his mouth, he knew that he should have known better and kept his mouth shut. But he was sick and tired of everything. John turned around and his face expression was so furious that Blaine felt himself shrinking in front of him while John seemed taller than ever. John walked back towards Blaine and screwed up his fist. Blaine braced himself for the punch, but nothing could have prepared him for how much it would hurt. John's fist made contact with Blaine's stomach, and Blaine felt his muscles turning to jelly. He slid down the car trying to breathe. He felt John lift him up and Blaine started to panic. He didn't want to get locked back up in that room again.

But to Blaine's surprise John opened the car door and shoved him inside. Blaine laid in the back of the car. He didn't dare to sit up. John slammed the door shut, only just missing Blaine's foot. Blaine could hear John's foot steps when he went around the car and then the front car door opened. John sat down and turned to Blaine.

"You really need to learn some respect, boy" John said before he turned back to the steering wheel.

Blaine didn't bother to put his seat belt on. He decided to stay on his back lying down for the ride. He moved his feet so that when they started to move he wouldn't fall of the seat. John started the car and started backing out off the driveway. The movement of the car made the pain in Blaine's stomach worse. It felt like someone was stabbing him and he couldn't hold in a whimper. Blaine could see in the car mirror that his uncle started smiling at the sound of Blaine's pain. The smile caused a wave of anger going through Blaine and he had to take deep breaths to try to calm himself down. It took some time, especially since every deep breath increased the pain, but Blaine managed to keep his anger in, something he felt very proud of.

The car came to an abrupt stop and Blaine couldn't keep himself from falling. He put his arms out and caught himself from falling to far between the seats. When he had shoved himself back to the position he was in before, he noticed that his uncle had got out of the car. Blaine sat up just soon enough to see his uncle opening his door. Blaine backed away from him as far as he could and stared at his uncle.

"I can get out myself." Blaine said as John started to grab for him. John backed away and looked at Blaine.

"Well, come on then!" John said impatiently.

Blaine quickly shuffled on the seats towards the car door. Blaine held his stomach as he got out of the car and turned and grabbed his school bag that he had put beside him. He looked around him to see where they had stopped and sighed with relief. He looked at the school building and then turned to his uncle who had already got back in the car. Blaine watched as his uncle's car skidded away from the school less than a minute after it had got there.

Blaine walked towards the school building. He tried to avoid eye contact with anyone who could give him a hard time. He reached the school doors and peered inside looking for Kurt, but he couldn't see him. Blaine didn't have a clue where he was supposed to go. He pulled out his timetable and looked at it to remember what lessons he had today. But before he could focus on it, he felt hands gripping his shoulders and he flinched.

"Hey, Blaine calm down it's just me." Kurt said with a soft voice.

Blaine's heart flipped at the sound of Kurt's voice and he turned around to greet him.

"Hey Kurt, you scared me." Blaine said trying to catch his breath. Kurt smiled and looked at the timetable in his hands.

"Oh, sorry. Didn't mean to scare you. And to make things worse you have math's first." Kurt said.

"It's ok I like math." Blaine replied and watched Kurt pull a confused face.

Blaine laughed and Kurt laughed back.

"Hey are we still on for tonight?" Kurt said winking at Blaine which made him blush.

"Yeah, sure!" Blaine said blushing even further.

"Good!" Kurt said with a smile and started to walk down the corridor.

Blaine stood still, he wasn't sure if Kurt wanted him to follow him and Blaine didn't want to seem like a stalker. Kurt turned around and gave Blaine a weird look again.

"Aren't you coming?" Kurt yelled.

Blaine hurried after him. A smile appeared on his face, he felt so happy. It felt like someone wanted him around. It was a new feeling. But it was a great feeling.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter :)**

** xxplease reviewxx**

******Thank you to everyone who follows/reviews/favourites my story's it means alot :) xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey **

**Surprised at how well this story is going :) I'm so amazingly happy so thanks to all the people that are review/following/Favorited this story it means alot to me so thanks! **

**hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

The school day had been long and Blaine was starting to get tired. But after every lesson he felt a little more hopeful that next lesson was when he was going to see to Kurt. Blaine was always on alert hoping that he was going to see him again and his day was going to get a little brighter and easier.

Blaine smiled as the bell rang for lunch and he ran out of the class room, not looking where he was going. His run came to an abrupt end when he banged in to someone and he fell to the floor.

"Look where your going, freak!" A jock yelled.

The loud voice from the jock had got the attention from his friends and soon all of his friends started to surround Blaine smiling that there was someone who they can mess with. Blaine squirmed and started to shuffle backwards only to bang in to another jock's legs.

"Who do you think you are?" One of the jocks yelled, his voice filled with venom.

"I-I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..." Blaine stumbled over his words but stopped when he saw that it wasn't doing any good.

One of the jocks shoved Blaine with his foot making Blaine flinch. This made all the jocks scream with laughter, before they started to walk away.

"See ya, freak" One of the jocks yelled over his shoulder and another roar of laughter broke out again.

Blaine didn't move. He just sat there on the floor, feeling ashamed. Blaine had been bullied a lot worse before, but he had never let it get to him like this. It felt different this time though; if felt like everything that they had said were true.

Was he a freak?

Blaine finally got up and started walking down the corridor. He walked aimlessly, he had no idea where he was going; he couldn't remember how to get to the cafeteria. He decided that he was just going to keep walking until he found it. It couldn't be that far.

Blaine's eyes widened when he turned the corner. The jocks had backed Kurt up against the lockers. Blaine had wondered why the left in such a hurry. A flash of anger went through Blaine. The anger took hold of him. He had been angry so many times but this time it was different. He didn't know what he was doing when he raced forward. He didn't have any control over his leg of his arms. When he reached them he pushed one of the jocks off Kurt, who looked shocked. Blaine turned to the jock he had just pulled off Kurt. He looked surprised and outraged that someone like Blaine had even dared to touch him; let alone push him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, freak?!" The jock said.

He started moving towards Blaine. He shoved him hard backwards into a locker and followed him and pinned him to the locker. Blaine was barely aware of what was happening, all he could focus on was Kurt.

"You don't touch him!" Blaine managed to get out before he realized the jock hovering above him. The realization made him cower as far back into the locker he could go.

"Oh, is that right?" The jock said while pulling his fist back.

Blaine heard Kurt gasp as the jock threw his fist at Blaine's face connecting it with his cheek bone. Blaine whimpered but refused to cry; he refused to give the jocks that satisfaction. The jock released Blaine and he fell to the floor covering his aching face with his hands. When he took the courage to look up he noticed that the jocks had gone. He looked around and saw them turning the corner.

"Blaine, oh my god, are you alright?" Kurt said running to his side.

"I'm fine." Blaine said. He couldn't care less about how he was feeling, he could only think about Kurt.

"Are you ok?" Blaine said flinching at how much it hurt to talk.

"Yeah I'm fine" Kurt said sighing and helping Blaine up.

The bell rang for the end of lunch and Blaine sighed. He didn't want to go to last lesson looking like this but he didn't have a choice.

"What lesson do you have? I'll walk you with you?" Kurt said. He put a hand on Blaine shoulder, trying to comfort him, but instead making him flinch.

"Sorry." Kurt said guiltily looking down.

"It's fine, umm... I have french." Blaine said looking at his timetable.

He started walking ahead. When he got to the end of the corridor he stopped to make sure that Kurt was following.

French seemed to last forever. Blaine had stared at the clock for at least ten minutes, hoping that if he stared at it for long enough it would magically start go faster. All he wanted was for the bell to ring so the school day was over.

Once the bell finally rang Blaine ran out to the parking lot. He hoped his uncle wouldn't show up so he could get a ride with Kurt again. Blaine looked around the crowded parking lot and he sagged when his hopes was smashed down when he saw his uncle's car down by the school gate. He sighed and started to walk towards his uncle's car. When he reached the car he opened the door to the backseat and got in. He closed his eye as a flashback from the car ride that morning flashed through his mind.

"Hey." Blaine said in hope that he would get at least a nice reply back.

"This car ride will be a lot more comfortable if we don't talk." Uncle John said taking his first glance back at Blaine.

His uncles eyes widened with glee at the sight of Blaine's face and he began to laugh quietly.

"That boy you were with got so annoyed with you that he had to hit you to shut you up?" He said with a smile on his face.

Blaine narrowed his eyes and glared at his uncle.

"I thought you said that we shouldn't talk?" Blaine said leaning further into his seat.

"Don't talk back to me, Blaine!" John said.

His smile was gone; it was like it never existed. Blaine turned and looked out of the car window as John pulled out of the parking lot and headed back to the house that Blaine thought of as a prison.

The rest of the car journey was in silence. Blaine didn't dare to look at his uncle again. He didn't want to get on the wrong side of him and have him lashing out at him again. The car pulled in to the drive way without Blaine noticing.

He had thought about how he was going to do that evening; it was time for Kurt's and his date. He didn't know how he was going to handle it; if he went to eat with Kurt that night and his uncle came up to his room with dinner and noticed him missing. That would mean huge trouble. There was only one way to solve that problem and Blaine was dreading it, the thought alone made him shiver with fear. The only way for him to see Kurt tonight was for Blaine to get himself in trouble.

Blaine slowly got out of the car. He had to come up with something that would get him in trouble, and he had to do it fast. He looked around and saw that his uncle was still in the car. It was the possibility he was looking for. He smiled and walked around the car. He stopped at the door his uncle was about to open. His uncle was about to get out of the car when Blaine leaned backwards on the door making sure that he put pressure on it, trapping his uncle inside the car.

"Hey, get off the car you little shit!" John yelled from inside the car.

John may be strong but no ones was strong sitting down. Blaine could feel him shoving and banging on the door trying to get out. Suddenly it stopped and Blaine turned slowly to see that his uncle was getting out of the other side.

Blaine's eyes widened and he ran towards the house as fast as his legs would take him. He looked back only to see his uncle chasing him, which made him run a little faster up the stairs. His bag kept bouncing up and down on his back until he made it to him room. He slammed the door shut, threw his bag on the floor and crawled under his bed. He knew that it was the worst hiding place ever, but it was better that nothing. He heard the door open. Blaine could hear his uncle panting then giggle.

"You're so not having dinner, Blaine! You can starve for all I care." His uncle said before slamming the door shut.

Blaine waited until the door clicked and then got up smiling. He was happy that his plan had worked. A sound of a car pulling in to the drive way made Blaine's heart skip a beat. He ran to the window and peered out. He was relieved to see it was only his aunt coming home from work. Blaine hadn't seen her in a while and he wondered what she had been doing. She cared for Blaine as much (or rather as little) as John but her way was to pretended Blaine didn't exist. In some ways Blaine thought that was worse.

Blaine waited for her to go in to the house before he opened his window and climbed out. Kurt would be here soon and Blaine still had to go down the road to meet him. Blaine felt that flash of excitement in his stomach again when he thought about seeing Kurt yet again.

Blaine hoped their friendship could evolve to something else.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that chapter :)**

**xxplease review!xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey **

**decided to update early :D**

**hope you enjoy this chapter**

* * *

When Blaine reached the bottom of the pipe he looked around to make sure that his aunt was completely gone before he ran in a crouched position across the lawn in front of the house. He ran out on to the road, where he could see Kurt's car. He ran towards it like it was the most sacred thing in the world and like it was going to disappear if he didn't get to it fast enough. He struggled to stop himself when he reached Kurt's car, but he had ran too fast and stopped too late, so he had to keep running a few feet behind it before he came to a stop. Then he turned and walked back to the car. He could see Kurt laughing at him inside the car, which made him giggled as well when he got in the car.

"Hey!" Kurt said, still giggling.

"Hey yourself!" Blaine said with a smile on his face, gasping for breath.

Kurt started the car and the engine growled to life. The car started to move and Blaine was glad to see his uncles house in the rear view mirror, even if it was only for a little while and even though he knew he was coming back there too soon. It didn't take long before Kurt parked in the lot outside Breadstix. Blaine looked up at the restaurant and smiled. He loved this place, but it had been such a long time since he had been there. He turned to Kurt who was already getting out of the car. Blaine got out of the car and followed Kurt to the front door of the restaurant.

"Are you hungry?" Kurt asked Blaine as the were showed to their booth in the corner of the restaurant. Blaine sat down before he turned to answer Kurt.

"Yeah, starving!" Blaine said, trying to avoid eye contact with Kurt. He was afraid to come across as needy, and that was something he really didn't want. Kurt handed Blaine a menu.

"You can have what you want. Remember I'm buying!" Kurt said smiling.

"Can you order for me? I don't really know what's good." Blaine lied. He had his favorite dish here, but he didn't feel comfortable with choosing himself, especially when Kurt was paying.

"Yeah sure, Blaine!" Kurt said with a smile. Blaine looked at the smile, he didn't understand how Kurt could be so happy all the time. Blaine admired Kurt for that; he seemed to be able of taking all the bad things and turning it to something good.

"Can I ask you a favor, please, Kurt? Blaine asked and blushed a bit. He had been thinking of this all day; he didn't want to ask but he didn't have a choice.

"Yeah sure, Blaine?" Kurt said looking concerned and curious.

"I don't really want to ask, but I'm kind of desperate. Is there a possibility that I can I go back to yours after this and clean myself up?" Blaine regretted asking as soon as it came out of his mouth.

"Actually, don't worry it's ridiculous, I shouldn't have asked. Just... just forget I even asked." Blaine said feeling embarrassed. He looked down at the table.

"No, Blaine, it's fine; of course you can!" Kurt said smiling. When Blaine felt Kurt put his hand on top of his he looked up at Kurt and smiled.

"Thanks, Kurt!" Blaine said sincerely.

"Is it really that bad for you at your uncles house? You could always come and live with me for a while." Kurt said with a voice that made Blaine wonder if that actually could happen.

"That's a good idea, but I couldn't just intrude on your life like that, Kurt. I've done that enough already." Blaine said.

"Blaine." Kurt said moving closer to Blaine before he continued "If you're getting abused in that house I'm not going to let you go back there again. I would be honoured if you came to live with us and so would my dad, he's going to love you!"

Blaine considered this for a moment. The thought of getting away from his uncle was so overwhelming that it gave him goose bumps and his eye began to water. Kurt's offer and his kind but concerning smile was too much; Blaine couldn't keep it together. He broke down and started to cry. He felt embarrassed to be crying in the middle of the restaurant,but he couldn't help it; he had never expected anyone to be this nice to him. Suddenly he felt Kurt next to him, and soon he was in Kurt's embrace.

"I-I-I j-just can't t-t-take it an-ymore!" Blaine said through his tears.

Kurt pulled Blaine into a standing position and walked him out of the restaurant. When Blaine realized he was back in the car he started to apologize.

"K-K-Kurt, I-I'm so s-s-sorry!" Blaine managed to get out while trying to calm himself down.

"Blaine, don't worry about it! Let's go back to your uncle's house and get some of your things. Then we can go back to mine. We can order some pizza and watch a movie." Kurt said and made Blaine smile.

"I don't wanna go back there, but I need to get some clothes and my guitar." Blaine said confidently. He decided to just go in, get his things and get out. His uncle shouldn't be going in Blaine's room anytime soon anyway, so it shouldn't be a problem to sneak in and out. Kurt smiled at him before backing out of the driveway of the restaurant.

The closer they came to the house, the more nervous Blaine became. But he knew Kurt was right he couldn't stay there anymore. It felt like five seconds before they were back at Blaine's uncle's house again. Blaine got out of the car and Kurt followed.

"Do you need any help?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, if you don't mind!" Blaine said.

It was starting to get dark, so hopefully it would be harder to see them running across the yard. Blaine and Kurt ran through the darkness. They made it to the drain pipe that Blaine had climbed down on and started climbing up. Blaine was in a hurry which made him slip now then and again. Every slip made Kurt jump with fear that Blaine was going to fall.

"Be careful Blaine!" Kurt yelled up to him.

Blaine nodded in response; he was too close to the top to start talking; he might alert someone. Blaine's feet hit the floor of his bedroom and he smiled; he had done it! Blaine started to gather up his stuff when he heard the door click. That was convenient Blaine thought as he ran to his window closing it just in time for his uncle to walk in. Blaine looked at his uncle and wondered what he wanted this time. John walked towards Blaine and he pushed him back against the wall. Blaine looked towards the window. He could just make out Kurt's figure staring up at him. The figure suddenly disappeared and Blaine turned to look at his uncle. He was right in his face now.

"You really think you are going to get away with what you did earlier?" John grinned. Blaine felt himself gagging at the smell of his foul breath.

"I'm sorry." Blaine said even though he knew that it would do no good.

John grabbed Blaine by his hair and threw him on the floor. Blaine landed on his back and squirmed trying to get away, but John put his foot on Blaine's stomach to keep Blaine in place.

"Get up!" John bellowed and took his foot off Blaine.

Blaine did as he was told and dragged himself off of the floor. John grabbed him by the neck and slammed him against the wall. It caused Blaine to struggle to breath. After what felt like forever he let go of Blaine's neck and Blaine fell to the ground gasping for breath. Laying there, he could hear his uncle leaving his room. He heard him lock the door and was glad that he soon would be leaving as well.

Blaine didn't feel good but he knew he had to get his things to be able to leave. He dragged himself off the floor for the second time in a very short time and walked to his bed. He grabbed his guitar and one of the bags he hadn't bother to unpack since he had moved there. Luckily it was the one with alot of his clothes, his song lyrics and a picture of him and his parents.

Blaine walked to the window and opened it. He looked out to see if Kurt was still there. He saw Kurt on the ground beneath the window hiding his face with his hands. It looked like he was crying. Blaine dropped the bag and it landed beside Kurt, making him jump and look up. Blaine could make out that Kurt now was smiling. Blaine put his guitar on his back and began to climb down.

Once Blaine reached the bottom Kurt pulled Blaine into a tight hug. They walked back to the car in silence and the car ride was no different. After a while Kurt pulled into a driveway and Blaine looked at the house that hopefully would be his new home for a while.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter ill update this weekend :D**

**xxplease reviewxx**

**Thanks to all the people that reviewed/Favorited/followed this story means the world to me! :D xx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys,**

**Thanks to all the people that have followed/ Favorited / reviewed this story :D it means alot to me! **

**Sorry its late, but h****ope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Blaine walked in to Kurt's house. Blaine nervously looked around the room he had just stepped in to. He looked at the blue walls and smiled; they were the same colour as the walls in his parents' house. He smiled as he remembered the day that Blaine had painted it with them,

"_Blaine, what are you doing?" Blaine's mum giggled when she looked at Blaine who stood and stared at the circular blob he had painted on the wall. A fourteen year old Blaine narrowed his eyes._

"_I can't reach the top, I'm too short!" Blaine whined. _

_He went on his tiptoes to reach as high up the wall as he could. His mum took the paint brush from him and started painting the part of the wall Blaine couldn't reach. He looked up at his mum just quick enough to see her bring down the paint brush to paint a little dob of paint on his nose. Blaine's eyes widened._

"_Hey!" Blaine said. _

_He took the paint brush from his mum and painted a huge line of blue paint down her face. A huge smile formed on Blaine's face. The smile faded when Blaine's dad came in to the room._

"_What the hell are you doing!?" Blaine's dad said. He stormed towards them grabbing the paint brush from his wife's hand._

"_What are you doing, Grace?" He asked._

_Blaine's mum looked to the floor._

"_If your going to do it; do it right!" Blaine's dad said._

_He bent down and dipped the brush in the paint. He brought it up, dripping with paint and swept it from Blaine's chin to his forehead; he covered Blaine's whole face with blue paint. The three of them fell in to a fit of laughter, Blaine's stomach ached and he knew that this was a day that they were never going to forget._

"Blaine? Blaine?"

Blaine jumped when Kurt's voice brought him back to the reality. He looked up to find three people staring at him, all of them looked concerned, especially Kurt.

"Are you ok?" A man Blaine assumed was Kurt's dad asked.

Blaine though about telling him the truth for a moment before replying.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Blaine said with forced smile.

He blinked to trying to keep himself from crying. Blaine could tell that Kurt's dad didn't believe him but he was fine with that as long as it meant no more questions.

"Kurt, why don't you take Blaine up to your room and get him settled? Blaine, you can stay here as long as you want. I'm Burt by the way." Burt said holding out his hand.

Blaine took it and shook it slowly.

"Thank you, sir." Blaine said gratefully and Burt eyes widened a little.

"There's no need to call me sir; it's Burt." He said smiling.

Blaine smiled shyly and then followed Kurt up the stairs to Kurt's room. Kurt entered the room pulling Blaine slowly behind him.

"You're going to have to share room with me, is that ok?" Kurt asked.

Blaine could feel his heart rate increase.

"Yeah, that's fine!" Blaine said a little to excited.

He blushed but Kurt just smiled and started to give him a tour of his room. It was a lot bigger than Blaine's room at his uncles and it had a en-suite bathroom. Kurt cleared out a drawer for Blaine to put his clothes in and then left to ask Burt if he could have the menu for the pizza place.

Blaine looked around Kurt's room before walking to Kurt's bed. He sat down and looked to the floor. He couldn't make sense of his feelings; he felt so happy but he felt like something in his heart that was never going to be happy again. He was so tired and he suspected that all of this was just a fantasy. He heard Kurt coming back up the stairs and forced a smile looking towards the door waiting for Kurt to enter the room. Kurt sat next to Blaine on his bed.

"So what kind of pizza do you want?" Kurt asked him passing Blaine the menu. He looked for a second before he decided to have the normal margarita pizza.

Not long after Kurt ordered there was a knock at the door, announcing the delivery of their dinner. The sound made Blaine flinched and he started to panic but was able to calm himself down before it showed.

They both ate in silence. Blaine looked up at Kurt every now and again to see that concerned looked on the other boys face again. It made Blaine feel bad, he knew it was concern for him that was the cause of the look. He sighed, he was fine now, there shouldn't be any reason for Kurt to be worried about him now.

"Are you ok, Blaine? Because you know its ok not to be, don't you; you've been through a lot." Kurt said.

He put a hand on Blaine's knee in an effort to comfort him. Blaine looked up and he felt tear forming in his eyes. This time he couldn't blink away the tears. All of the sadness and hurt he had fought to keep inside was about to boil over like a volcano. He felt the panic rise inside and he didn't know how to stop it.

"I-I-I just can't d-d-do it anymore..." Blaine whispered with tears falling down his face.

He started to get up but Kurt stopped him. He pulled him to a hug.

"You don't have to do it alone anymore, Blaine. We are here; you just have to let us help you." Kurt said.

"I just can't let you do that. I don't wanna impose. I can't stay here. I..."

Blaine pushed Kurt off him and stood up. He picked up his bag and started walking out of the room. He stopped at the door and turned to face Kurt.

"I'm sorry." Blaine said before leaving Kurt's bedroom.

He walked down the stairs and opened the front door. He walked out into the darkness not knowing where he was going to go. So all he did was walk as fast as he could. Every step he took made him wish that he could turn and run back. But he kept going, he couldn't let Kurt witness his breakdown he know was going to happen soon.

* * *

Kurt heard the front door slam and ran to his bedroom window. He watched Blaine go down the street. He had with his head down . Kurt had never met anyone like Blaine before; someone so damaged and yet so able to control himself. Kurt watched him go with tears running down his face and he was scared of Blaine might do. That thought hit him like a train and he flinched. He watched Blaine a short while until he was ran out of his room. He almost tripped over himself as he ran down the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Burt yelled once he saw Kurt running from the bottom of the stairs to the front door.

"I need to... I'll be back as soon as possible!" Kurt said quickly

He pulled the door open and ran out to the street and down the road he had watched Blaine go down.

No matter what, he would find Blaine. He needed Blaine to know that he could be part of Kurt's family for as long as he wanted and most of all that he wasn't alone, that they could face the world together no matter how hard it got.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Added Kurt's point of view, wasn't sure about it at first but I hoped you liked it!**

**xxplease review!xx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey, **

**I hate to be really soppy but I just wanted to say thank you to all the people who Reviewed / Favourite / Followed this story I never imagined that this would even get half the follows of favourites that it has. I am so surprised and happy and I hope that you are enjoying it and that you will carry on reading it :D I l luv you guys :3 **

**I don't think of myself as a good writer but the you lot are the reason that I carry on :) **

**so thanks so much:) xx**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

Blaine hadn't been walking for very long but he already was starting to get cold. He took both his arms to his chest and started to rub them together to warm himself up.

He felt like he was in a demonic trance, like everything that had happened lately was coming to reality at once and was going to swallow him whole.

Blaine walked without noticing where he was going, so he was surprised when he reached the end of the road. He looked around to see where he was and where he was going to go. Tears kept streaming down his face and he squinted his eyes trying to make out what was in the distance.

Suddenly he felt someone gripping his shoulders. Blaine jumped and spun around to see how it was. He managed to trip over himself and he fell to the ground.

Blaine clamped his eyes shut, hoping that whoever it was would just disappear. He realized it wasn't very productive, and slowly opened his eyes to stare up at the person that had taken hold of his shoulders.

Blaine sighed noticing that it was only Kurt.

"What are you doing, following me, Kurt?" Blaine said getting back up on to his feet and facing Kurt.

Kurt looked to the ground before replying.

"I'm worried about you, Blaine. You don't have to go through this on your own, we're here for you." Kurt looked up before slowly adding "I'm here for you."

Blaine told Kurt that he felt bad about Kurt caring about him.

He just couldn't drag Kurt down with him, he didn't want Kurt to feel bad about what Blaine was feeling and going through right know.

In answer to this, Kurt took a step forward which made Blaine flinch. Kurt noticed it but continued to walk forward. He opened his arm and pulled Blaine in to them.

Blaine struggled to break free but suddenly he felt warm and safe in Kurt's arms. Blaine closed his eyes, knowing that he was safe in Kurt's arms. Kurt kissed Blaine on the forehead, sending a warm sensation running through Blaine's body. Blaine backed away from Kurt and looked in to his eyes.

"I'm sorry I stormed out like that, I must have looked like an idiot." Blaine said looking to the ground. He was ready to walk away again until he felt a tugging on his shirt.

"Forget about it Blaine, let's just go back to my house, ok?" Kurt asked.

Blaine nodded.

"Ok." Blaine whispered.

He followed Kurt back up the road they had just walked down and back to Kurt's house. Kurt opened the front door to his house, walked in and held it open waiting for Blaine to follow him inside. When Blaine was inside Kurt slammed the door shut and gestured for him to go upstairs.

"You can be going to our room if you want to shower. I'll be up in a minute." Kurt said.

Blaine nodded and started climbing the stairs up to Kurt's room. Blaine smiled at how Kurt had said 'our' room, but that's not how Blaine would allow himself to think of if, not for now anyway. He walked into the en-suite bathroom and took off his clothed before he stepped into the shower and turned it on.

The feeling of the warm water running all over his body made Blaine feel like a human again, he hated being as filthy as he was. It made him cringe to even think about it.

He reached for the soap, he poured it on his hands before rubbing it all over his wet body and his face, tilting his head back letting his face get over powered by the water. Blaine took his head out of the water, taking a big breath.

Finally Blaine reached for the shampoo and began to mix it in to his wet hair before rinsing it out and turning the shower off.

Blaine grabbed a towel from the towel rack and wrapped it around his waist. He walked out of the bathroom with water dripping from his wet hair down his face. He pulled some pyjamas out of his bag and put them on and then used the towel from around his waist to dry his hair as much as he could.

Blaine felt so much better after the shower and even though he still felt depressed he felt that he could put it aside while he was with Kurt. He heard Kurt coming back up the stairs.

Kurt walked into the room with extra blankets in his arms. He set them down on his double bed and then looked at Blaine.

"So what side of the bed do you want to sleep on?" Kurt asked smiling.

"Umm, I don't mind" Blaine answered with a smile. He had never been asked that before.

"Ok." Kurt said.

He walked around to the right side of the bed and got in. He gestured for Blaine to come and get in to the bed. The thought of it made Blaine's heart to race. He took a deep breath before he walked to the other side of the bed and got in, it felt weird he had never really slept with anyone before.

"You should get some sleep, Blaine, you must be exhausted." Kurt said.

He pulled the covers over them both and laid down facing Blaine, who followed and laid down facing Kurt.

Kurt closed his eyes and was asleep in minutes. Blaine laid awake watching Kurt sleep, he seemed so peaceful Blaine could just watch him sleep forever.

But it didn't take long before he felt his eyes beginning to shut. He tried to fight sleep, he was afraid of his dreams. It was a lost cause though, he eventually fell in to a much-needed deep sleep.

Just before he fell a sleep he felt panic coming when he thought about what would his uncle would do when he found out that Blaine was gone?

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter :****)**

**xxplease review!xx**

**I finish school for my summer holidays early this year and finish at the end of June instead of July. I know that's a long time from now but it should hopefully come quicker than you think but then I should start to update all of my Fanfic's regularly :D so that's great! xx **

**I'll update soon! :D xx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey Guys,**

**sorry it's late and it's short :( It was to near to Christmas last week SORRY! but i'll make it up to you xx**

**I'm hopefully going to update this tomorrow! so that will hopefully make you happy ;) xx**

**Thanks to all the people that have Reviewed/ Favorited / followed this story it means alot :D xx**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! :) xx**

* * *

Kurt woke up and tried to stretch, but he felt something wrapped around him. He looked at a sleeping Blaine who had moved and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist. Kurt smiled and laid his head back on to the pillow. He was glad that he had been able to bring Blaine back. Ever since he had met Blaine he felt that somehow he was apart of the family.

He worried about Blaine and wanted him to be around so that Kurt could protect him from his foul uncle. Kurt couldn't believe how badly treated Blaine was, why would anyone want to hurt Blaine? Blaine started to move and his eyes blinked open. Kurt smiled at him and Blaine's eyes went wide when he noticed how he was laying.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry" Blaine stumbled. Kurt put a hand on his warm shoulder to try to get him to calm down.

"Don't worry, it's fine" Kurt said. He let go off Blaine's shoulder and got out off bed. Kurt walked over to his draw's of clothes wanting to pick out the perfect outfit for today

Blaine still looked embarrassed but he seemed to have calmed down a little.

When they both had got dressed, Kurt led Blaine down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Do you want any breakfast, Blaine?" Kurt asked as he went into the fridge and took out a carton of milk.

"No, I'm not hungry, thanks" Blaine said and smiled to show his appreciation.

"Are you sure?" Kurt asked he was worried about Blaine he hadn't really eaten much considering how much he had been starved when he was with his uncle.

Blaine nodded and watched as Kurt walk to a cupboard, opening it, pulling out a blue bowl before he made his way across the kitchen grabbing a box of bran flakes and poured into the bowl. Kurt poured the milk stopping when he felt there was enough. He grabbed a spoon and made his way into the living room. Blaine followed behind him. Kurt slumped down and looked up at Blaine who was standing at the edge of the sofa.

"You can sit down Blaine, this is your home too now" Kurt said and patted the sofa with his free hand.

Blaine slowly sat down on the sofa. Kurt smiled at how shy he was, it made him look so much more cuter than he already was. But it also made Kurt feeling bad for thinking it was cute; the reason behind the shyness was probably all what he's been smile faded of Kurt's face just thinking about it.

* * *

As Blaine sat down, he looked at Kurt who had a big smile on his face. Blaine was glad that Kurt smiled so much, it felt like if Kurt smiled all the time, it would make up for Blaine not being able to smile that much at all. But Blaine knew that it wasn't true. He watched the smile faded on Kurt's face.

"What's up?" Blaine said, using this as an excuse for him to move closer to Kurt.

"It's nothing" Kurt said but moved towards Blaine.

Blaine felt a sparkling sensation go down his spine at Kurt's movement. His thoughts began to spin. Did Kurt want him as much as he wanted Kurt? He moved his head closer to Kurt's and Blaine saw Kurt's head moving with his.

'is this finally going to happen?' Blaine though as their lips came closer and closer.

Just as their lips were about to touch their Kurt backed off and just stared in to Blaine's eyes before he mumbled "I can't".

Kurt got up from the couch and walked towards the front door suddenly opening it when letter fell through the door.

Tears formed in Blaine's eyes and they blurred his vision.

Blaine got up from the couch and walked towards the front door. He could see Kurt talking to someone in the doorway before he said bye and closed the door. Kurt walked back into the living room holding some letters. He threw them on the table and walked towards Blaine.

He stopped right in front of him and put his hand on Blaine's arm. Blaine could feel the warmth of his skin through his shirt.

"I'm sorry Blaine, I-I'm just not ready." Kurt said looking to Blaine's eyes.

Blaine stared back for a second before he looked down and stared at the ground trying to stop the tears forming in his eyes.

"I understand." Blaine said walking towards the front door.

"Blaine, where are you going?" Kurt yelled after him. Blaine could tell that there was worry in his voice and turned around.

"Don't worry Kurt, I'm just going to go for a walk. I swear I'll be back" Blaine said. He gave Kurt a little smile at the end of his sentence to make him calm down a little.

This was the best thing that had happened to him is a long time and he wasn't about to just give it up. Blaine reached the door and pulled it open. Blaine eyes widened with fear when he saw who was standing outside the door, waiting for him.

"Hello Blaine! I've been looking for you for quite a while." his uncle said with a smile so big it showed off his rotten teeth.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! :) xx**

**xxplease review!xx**

**Hopefully update tomorrow :D xx**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys,**

**Here you go as promised :D xx **

**Thanks to all the people that have reviewed / followed / Favorited this fic it dose mean so much to me :D xx**

**I would just like to thank every one who reads my story as well because i only say thanks to the people that review and all of that, but i do mean all of the people who read my fanfiction when i write that to because you lot are the reason that i continued to write fanfiction :D xx****  
**

**I hope that you are enjoying this Fic as much as i'm enjoying writing it :D xx**

**So here you go :) xx**

* * *

"KURT!" Blaine screamed while he backed in to the house and tried to slam the door in his uncle's face, but he was too quick.

He grabbed Blaine and pulled him out of the door. Blaine tried to grab the door frame but he was too slow; he felt hands take a firm grip on both his arm and his hair. He was now being dragged to what he figured was his uncle's car.

Blaine saw Kurt running after them. He made it in time to see as John threw him into the car and lock the door. Blaine laid in the back seat with his eyes closed for a minute. He tried to imagine that this wasn't real and that he was going to wake up next to Kurt and that everything was going to be ok.

But soon Blaine realised he couldn't escape the reality so he opened his eyes. He sat up and looked out of the window. He eyes widened with rage and shock when he saw that his uncle had hit Kurt over the head with something and he was laying unconscious on the ground.

Blaine began to bang on the car window, he was scared of what John might do next; but he didn't do anything he just turned his head and stared at Blaine with hate-filled eyes.

John walked around the car and sat down in the driver seat. Blaine moved to the opposite corner from his uncle, he squeezed himself against the door to get himself as far away as he possibly could. Blaine stared out of the window and down at the still unconscious Kurt with tears rolling down his face.

Blaine watched as Kurt's fingers started to move and then suddenly his body started to twitch as it became more conscious with every second. Blaine was begging with all he had that Kurt would look up at him. He got his wish granted when Kurt looked up. Blaine put his hand on the window.

Kurt slowly reached out his hand. He placed his hand on top of Blaine's just as the car started to move.

"I won't leave you Blaine! I'll come for you!" Kurt yelled which caused Blaine to smile as he hoped that it was true.

Blaine watched Kurt for as long as he could before the car turned the corner, then he turned forward to face then monster that he had hoped had gone for good. Boy was he wrong.

* * *

Kurt heard Blaine open the front door and slumped down on to the sofa his face in his hands.

Why did he have to push Blaine away when all he wanted was for them to be was together?

"KURT!" Blaine yelled causing Kurt to look up from the sofa.

Kurt ran to the front door, but he wasn't prepared for what he saw. He watched as in slow motion as Blaine was being shoved into a car by someone who could only be his uncle. Kurt ran forward, losing Blaine was not an option.

Kurt grabbed hold of Blaine's uncle and pulled him away from the car. The car was already locked, but he had to try something; he wasn't just going to let John take Blaine. John grabbed on to Kurt and pushed him to the ground. Kurt was terrified but he wasn't going to show it.

He began to struggle against John's grip and didn't notice until the last-minute what was going to happen. He closed his eyes when he saw John bringing down the stone to Kurt's head. As the stone and the head collided, a flash of white pain ran through Kurt's body sending him into darkness.

...

Kurt woke with his head filled with pain. He couldn't have been out for long; the car that held Blaine prisoner was still there.

He looked up at the car. Blaine had his hand against the window, Kurt reached up as far and as fast as he could. He felt like he was miles away.

Kurt's hand finally met the window and his hand and Blaine's met. Kurt could see that Blaine was crying and there was nothing that he could do about it.

The car started to moved and Kurt's heart skipped a beat.

Kurt's hand began to slip away from Blaine's getting further and further away with each second.

"I won't leave you Blaine! I'll come for you!" Kurt yelled, his voice straining a little but Kurt didn't care he just wanted Blaine to hear him.

The car skidded around the corner, Kurt didn't even know if Blaine heard him or not. Kurt fell to the ground automatically falling into a fit of tears.

He didn't know how long he had laid there on the ground outside his house, but when his dad finally came home and dragged him inside it was already getting dark.

Kurt refused to tell his dad what happened because Blaine wouldn't have wanted him to. He went straight up to his room, avoiding the questioning he would have gotten if had stayed. He laid on his bed wondering what had happen to Blaine since he left. Kurt didn't really want to think about it.

Kurt closed his eyes letting himself fade in to the darkness and fell into a nightmare ridden sleep.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! :D xx **

**xxplease review!xx**

**I'll update soon! :D xx**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey,**

**i know i haven't uploaded in a while but i have just finished sitting some of my GCSE's and i had to revise and that was my main priority :( I have some more in May/June but after that im finished :)**

**It's really hard to juggle my GCSE's, my volunteering jobs, the school play and my fanfiction's so i am writing as soon as i can i should write as normal again (Every weekend) now for a while until my next lot of GCSE's :)**

**Hope that this was worth the wait :)**

**So here it is **

* * *

The car turned in at the driveway at the house that Blaine had hoped he had managed to escape from. Blaine was terrified of what was going to happen next. He had stopped crying but that was only because he had run out of tears to cry for the moment. He wondered what Kurt was doing right now, if he was doing anything at all.

The car came to a stop and Blaine closed his eyes as reality hit him; he actually would have to go in to that house with this monster. When Blaine heard one of the cars doors slam, he felt like his life was over. The door beside him opened and he was being pulled out off the car. Uncle John threw him to the ground and he felt stones dig into his body.

"Please... please, just let me go back!" Blaine said while he laid on the ground.

John just laughed while he grabbed Blaine and picked him up from the ground.

"You're not going anywhere!" John said and Blaine felt his grip on his arm tighten.

Blaine began to struggle but it didn't do any good; it just made John laugh even more and tightened the grab on his arm. Blaine whimpered as the grip on his arm was starting to stop the blood flow in his arm. They finally reached the front door and John opened it and tossed him inside. Blaine looked at John and waited for him to lead him, or drag him, to his room but John pointed towards the basement door.

"I don't want to go down there, just let me go back to my old room! I promise I wont try to escape again." Blaine said trying not to panic, but he could tell that he was pissing John off.

"NO YOU CAN'T, NOW GO!" John yelled making Blaine flinch.

Blaine got off the floor slowly and walked towards the basement door with John following close behind. He went in front of Blaine grabbing hold of his wrist as he went past making sure that Blaine didn't run. Once the door was open Blaine peered inside seeing the stairs that lead to the room below.

Suddenly the floor disappeared underneath Blaine's feet and he was falling. His body slammed in to stairs before he finally hit the concrete floor at the bottom. Blaine yelled out and gasped as the wind was taken out of him and he couldn't breathe.

The door above him slammed shut and Blaine heard a click and he knew that he was locked in. He just laid there. He didn't know what else to do, he didn't even have to look up to tell that there wasn't going to be a way out. So he just laid there thinking about Kurt and how much he loved him, how incredibly in love he was with him.

* * *

Kurt woke up. His pulse was racing. He had had the worst nightmare; he had dreamt that Blaine had been taken back by his uncle. Kurt looked around and then reality hit him. Kurt looked down and tears formed in his eyes and began to cascade down his face.

Why and I just sitting here? Why am I not doing anything?

Kurt ran out of the room and picked up the phone and dialed 999. He didn't care what Blaine would have wanted; he just wanted him to be safe and he was far from safe where he was at the moment. It didn't take to long for the police to arrive at Kurt's house. Kurt was out of the house before they even got a chance to knock at the door. Kurt told them all he knew while tears fell down his face. Once he was finished the police said that they would do all that they could and left.

Later that night there was a knock on the door and Kurt ran as fast as he could to the front door, ripping it open.

"Did you find anything?" Kurt asked terrified.

"Umm sir there's something we have to tell you." The police officer said in a soft calm voice.

Kurt started to panic as all the things that could have happened to Blaine running through his mind.

"W-what i-is it?" Kurt said, not knowing if he wanted to hear the answer or not.

The police officer took a deep breath before he carried on.

"There was never any record of Blaine going to stay with his uncle, Kurt. When his uncle found out that Blaine's parents had died, he reported that Blaine couldn't take it and ran away, and no one has seen him since."

"That's a lie!" Kurt screamed.

"There's nothing more we can do for you, I'm sorry." The police officer said and Kurt fell to his knees.

Once the police had left Kurt got to his feet and started to pace.

"If they aren't going to do anything about it then I will, Blaine! I'm going to get you out of there, what ever it takes!" Kurt said to himself.

"I love you Blaine." Kurt whispered to himself.

* * *

"I love you Kurt." Blaine said before closing his eyes and falling asleep still laying on the concrete floor.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter :)**

**Thanks to all the people that Favorited/ Reviewed / Followed this story it means alot! **

**xxplease review!xx**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey,**

**Thanks to every one that has Reviewed / Favorited / Followed this story it means alot! :D **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter :D**

* * *

Blaine opened his eyes and groaned.

"Where am I?" Blaine whispered to himself before reality settled in.

Blaine picked himself up off of the floor and looked around studying where he was. He saw a small wooden bed in the corner of the room. Blaine started to stumbled towards it holding himself up on everything that he could get his hands on. He sat down and looked around, his head was spinning. Blaine listened to the silence and then looked up at the door that kept him locked inside this room.

Blaine waited for his head to clear before standing. He carefully walked towards the basement door. Watching his step he walked up the stairs. When he reached the door he pressed his ear up against it. He heard movement and then his aunt sigh.

"Hello?" Blaine yelled hoping that she might hear him.

"What do you want Blaine?" His aunt called back making Blaine's eyes lit up.

"Please can you let me out?" Blaine asked desperately.

"Why would I do that?" Aunt Sandy replied in an amused voice.

"Please, just let me out I wont tell anyone about this I promise." Blaine bargained.

Blaine heard a knock on the front door and listened intently as his aunt went to open it.

"Hello." Blaine heard someone say through the door.

"Yes, what do you want officer?" Aunt Sandy replied.

"We've had a complaint about you and your husband abusing a Blaine Anderson; do you have any recognition of why this might have been said?" The officer said.

"No, I have no idea why people would've said that. Yeah, some people may have a problem with my husband because he's not the most tolerant person, but saying that is going a little too far don't you think?"

"Yeah it is; we may have to come back later just to follow up on this accusation, but we can't do anything without proof." The officer said in a serious tone.

Blaine heart started to race. This was his chance.

"Ok." Aunt Sandy said in a fake sad voice.

Blaine started to bang on the door as hard as he could hoping that the police officer might be able to hear him. But he heard the door close and his heart sank. He could hear his aunt walking closer to the basement door. The door clicked before it opened. Blaine slowly backed away down the stairs.

"Don't you ever do that again Blaine!" Sandy said angrily slowly following Blaine down the stairs.

"I-Im sorry." Blaine trembled as he turned around and ran down the basement stairs with Sandy running just behind him cornering him at the bottom.

"Please just leave me alone." Blaine whimpered.

"Shut up!" Sandy said backing away.

Blaine looked up seeing that Sandy was walking back up the stairs. He sighed in relief as she walked out of the door and closed it locking it behind her.

…...

Kurt looked at the sun though the window and decided that it was time to get Blaine, he had been thinking of what he would do to get Blaine all night.

His mind was on high alert and he had kept running to the door every five minutes willing himself to leave but he knew that he wouldn't be able to sneak in until morning.

The doors to their house would have definitely been locked at night.

He had called the police again but they just repeated what they had told him yesterday.

Kurt grabbed his coat and ran towards the front door just as his dad entered the house.

"Where are you going?" Burt asked, stopping Kurt before he could get out of the door.

"I'm going out!" Kurt replied and tried to get out of the front door.

"Kurt, stop!" Burt said and took hold of Kurt's arm. "I need to talk to you." Burt continued in a serious tone causing Kurt to stop.

They both went to the couch and sat down.

"Kurt what's going on?" Burt asked seriously.

Kurt looked down at the floor but then looked up. He knew it was time to tell his dad everything. By the time Kurt had told him everything that had happened with Blaine, Burt had his hands on his face coving up the hurt that he felt that Kurt hadn't said anything earlier.

"So where were you going Kurt?" Burt asked, scared to hear the answer.

"You know I was going to get Blaine, I promised him that I would come to get him" Kurt said with tears running down his face.

"I think that we should do it together." Burt said putting his hand on Kurt's. Kurt smiled but shook his head.

"I just don't think that it's a good idea; it will be harder for two people to get in." Kurt said while he looked his dad in the eyes for the first time during the discussion.

"Have you tried the police again?" Burt asked.

"I did, they said they went over to their house but they can't do anything because there isn't any evidence that Blaine was there in the first place, which means that they can't get a warrant to search the house." Kurt said quickly taking a big breath at the end.

"Fine, but I'm driving you there and if you are not out in ten minutes I'm going in there." Burt said standing up in frustration before continuing. "I'm only doing this because I know you Kurt and I know that if I don't do this with you, you will do this on your own and I'm not going to let that happen".

Kurt looked away. "Ok dad but can we go now, the longer we sit here the longer Blaine is in danger." Kurt said standing and started to walk toward the front door.

Burt followed close behind before putting his hand on Kurt's shoulder, stopping him again.

"What?" Kurt asked, he was getting frustrated that he kept getting stopped.

"Are you sure that you want to do this?" Burt asked taking hold of Kurt's shoulders.

"I've never been so sure of anything in my life." Kurt said looking into his dad's eyes so he knew he was serious.

"Ok, lets go." Burt said walking past Kurt and towards the front door with Kurt rushing behind him.

"I'm coming for you Blaine!" Kurt said walking out of the door slamming it closed behind him promising himself that next time he came back Blaine would be here.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter :D xx**

**xxplease review!xx**

**Thanks again to every one that has Reviewed / Favorited / Followed this story it means alot! :D **


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey,**

**Sorry didn't post last week xx**

**I think there may only be 1 or 2 more chapters of this fanfic :( probably one D:**

**but I'm going to warn you now that the story's going to end on a cliffhanger (Not a really bad one, i promise) I'm not going to tell you what it is but I'm sorry i have to do it :) but that means there might be a sequel xx Maybe?**

**Hope you have been enjoying this fanfic :D**

**Enjoy this chapter! **

* * *

Kurt sat in the car. He looked down at his shaking hands and then up at the towering house that held Blaine inside. He looked at his dad who looked just as nervous as Kurt felt, but Kurt could see he was trying to look like he was strong.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Kurt asked his dad making him jump out of the daydream he was obviously having.

"Honestly Kurt, no, but this is what you want and I can see in your eyes that you're in love with Blaine." Burt replied with a smile before he took Kurt's hand and gave it a squeeze before letting it go again.

"I do love him!" Kurt said and looked down before continuing. "I just want a chance to be able to tell him".

"You will, Kurt, I promise... do you know how were going to do this?" Burt said turning to look at the house.

"Yeah, I just hope it works." Kurt said in nervous tone.

Kurt leaned towards his dad's ear and began to whisper the plan.

* * *

Blaine had been looking at the same plain walls for the past two hours. He finally looked away, he looked at the basement door before he looked back again and let the whiteness of the wall flood his brain. It caused him to feel like he wasn't thinking anything at all, like he didn't exist.

His eyes started to burn and when he finally blinked he noticed that he hadn't blinked for at least a minute. Blaine closed his eyes close until the burning vanished and then he reopened them. He realized that staring at the same white wall was going to eventually drive him insane.

* * *

Burt got out off the car first and started to walk towards the house, stopping just before he got to the door. Kurt jumped out off the car and headed around the house; towards what he hoped would be the back door. The plan was for him to wait for his dad to knock, giving him the signal to find a way inside.

Kurt found the back door and listened for the signal. He heard a slight bang on the front door and grabbed the handle of the door and pushed it down, but the door didn't budge. Kurt started to tug on the door but it wouldn't move. He stepped back and looked around for alternative ways to get in. He smiled when he noticed a small open window, probably the window for the bathroom.

Kurt walked up to the window and grabbed on to the window frame. He pulled himself up and began to climb in. He dragged himself through until he fell to the floor.

He stood up and opened the bathroom door and slowly peered out to see if anyone was there. Kurt opened the door wide and walked out trying not to make any sound. He was fully aware of everything around him.

He looked through every open door; he had no idea where he was going. He could hear his dad struggle to keep up the conversation with John. Kurt moved a little faster looking for any closed door while also looking for anything that could be used to open a locked door. He assumed Blaine would be locked in and the thought made him cringe.

Kurt stopped when the sight of a key caught his eye. He looked cross the hall and saw a closed door. The only problem was it was right next to the front door. He advanced to the door slowly and as quietly he could. The closer he got to the door the more paranoid he got that Blaine's uncle was going to turn around.

Kurt reached the door and looked towards the front door. He caught his dad's eye and gestured to get him to go outside. He hid behind one of the open doors as Burt started to convince John to go outside with him to see his car. Thankfully it worked.

Kurt walked towards the closed door again with his fingers crossed hoping that something would go right and this would be the right door. He reached the door and brought the key to the lock and pushed it in. The key slid in, making Kurt sigh in relief and open the door hoping that Blaine was going to be inside.

…..

Blaine had stopped looking at the wall when someone knocked on the front door. He jumped up and ran up the basement stairs running up them to the door and putting his ear against it to see who it was but he couldn't really hear anything. He sighed and walked back down the stairs and sat down on the bed.

"Maybe I am going to be here forever..." Blaine said, he just wanted to here a voice even if it was his own.

Tears grew in Blaine's eyes at the thought of never see Kurt's face again or even hear his voice. He held back the tears and anger took hold of Blaine's body.

"No, it's not over yet, I will see him again!" he whispered to himself in a stern voice.

He stood up and clenched his fists when he heard a small click indicating that someone was about to open the door.

* * *

Kurt walked in seeing stairs that led down into some sort of basement. He took his first step creeping down the stairs. Once had gotten to the the bottom of the stairs he saw Blaine standing with his hands clenched in to fists. A smile spread across Kurt's face and he ran over to Blaine, burying him in his arms, hoping that he never would have to let him go.

"I missed you!" Kurt heard Blaine whisper softly.

"I missed you too!" Kurt said back kissing Blaine on the cheek before letting him go.

"We need to get out of here now!" Kurt said and pulled Blaine towards the basement door. They got to the bottom step but stopped there when they saw John standing at the top of the stairs staring down at them.

They both backed into the basement as they heard John walking down the stairs after he locked the door. Kurt shoved Blaine behind him and waited for John to appear from the bottom of the stairs. John emerged from the stairs stopping and stared with a cruel and psychotic smile on his face.

"You want him?" Kurt asked with anger-laced voice. "You're going to have to get through me first".

John's smile widened as he started walking towards them.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter :) **

**Thanks to all the people that have Favorited / Followed / Reviewed this story it means alot! :D xx**

**xxplease review!xx**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey,**

**This is sadly the last chapter of Emotional Scars :'( **

**I enjoyed writing this fanfic a lot :)**

**I hope you like the ending, don't hate me for it :) xx**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Kurt felt a nervous pit in his stomach as John got closer and closer. The gap between them was almost closed when they heard huge bang from upstairs and the sound of the front door being opened. John stopped listening to the footsteps upstairs and turned his focus back to Kurt and Blaine.

"KURT?"

Kurt heard his dad's yelling and his footsteps approach the basement door. Suddenly a loud banging on the door above them started but it was obvious that the door wasn't going to budge. John kept smiling and carried on toward Kurt. When he closed the gap, he leaned down and whispered into Kurt's ear.

"Get out of the way." John took a hold on Kurt's shoulders.

Kurt leaned in and whispered back into John's ear. He didn't want to be anywhere near him but it didn't look like he had a choice. He reached John's ear and whispered sternly.

"Never".

Kurt brought his knee up kneeing John in the privates; causing him to gasp in pain. He looked at Kurt with rage in his eyes. He went forward and threw Kurt to the ground. As he landed on the cold ground he moaned in pain. Blaine's eyes widened and he walked forward angrily towards John.

"Don't even touch him again!" He yelled but it only made John chuckle. He waited for Blaine to reach him before pushing him backwards. Blaine landed on the bed.

"Stay there or I will kill him!" John threatened and Blaine stayed where he was; the last thing he wanted was for Kurt to get hurt.

Kurt tried to get up before John reached him but it was too late. John grabbed Kurt by the shirt. He brought his fist up and then down so it collided with Kurt's cheek. Kurt shrieked in pain and suddenly the banging on the door got louder and harder.

"KURT! BLAINE!" Burt yelled with a more anger and frustrated in his voice. He had no idea what was happening down there but he would find out soon he just hoped that it wasn't too late.

By the third punch Kurt was starting to feel woozy, he knew that he was going to pass out soon but he had to hold on; he couldn't leave Blaine alone with this lunatic.

"Stop it!" Blaine yelled attempting to get up only to get a death stare from John making him sit back down again.

Blaine face was red and puffy and wet from all the tears that he was shedding. He didn't know what to do to save Kurt, and he knew what John was capable of; he would keep his word and kill Kurt if he felt like he needed to. By the fifth punch Kurt was finding it hard to stay awake and he couldn't move his body. He managed to find his voice mumbling "Blaine, I luv yu" before he fell into a world of darkness.

* * *

"Bline, I luv yu" Blaine heard Kurt mumble before he passed out. Blaine sobbed, he wanted to run over to him and take him in his arms. John smiled with satisfaction while walking over to Blaine. He grabbed him by the shirt and dragged him towards the other side if the room.

"I've had enough of you Blaine, I have done everything for you but you've been nothing but ungrateful!" John yelled punching Blaine in the stomach.

Blaine gasped in pain but looked into John's eyes and laughed.

"I've been ungrateful? You've done nothing for me! I can't stand you!" Blaine yelled with nothing but hate in his voice.

John punched Blaine in the face which sent him to the ground. He landed on his stomach. Pain spread through his body. All he could focus on was the banging on the door above. Suddenly the banging on the door stopped.

John grabbed hold of Blaine and flipped him over so he was on his back staring up at him.

"Let's finish this!" John said with a smile and brought a knife out of his back pocket.

"No don't!" Blaine moaned.

"I'll leave and I'll never come back!" Blaine bargained but John just laughed.

"If I wanted that I would've let you go the first time, but to be honest I don't want you anywhere!" John said advancing on Blaine.

He heard Kurt moan and Blaine's head snapped back looking at Kurt. He just hoped he would stay unconscious a little longer.

* * *

Kurt opened his eyes and moved his head the slightest bit. All he felt was pain. He looked up and saw John going towards Blaine with a knife in his hand. Shock took over his body but he still couldn't move; his head was too heavy and he didn't have the energy to get up.

Blaine looked at him and he mimed 'I love you'. Kurt mimed 'I love you too' before starting to panic. Was this it? The end of his relationship? The end of his life?

Tears began to fall down his swollen cheeks and he laid down looking up at the ceiling wishing for anything to stop what was about to happen. That's when he noticed that the banging had stopped. What did it mean? Had his dad gone to get help? Or had he given up? Or had Blaine's aunt stopped him?

* * *

Blaine backed away from John, he wanted to get as far away from him and the knife as he could. He knew that if he tried to get up John would lunge for him and he would be dead before he had even gotten up. But John was too fast and had caught up to Blaine within seconds. John lifted the knife over his head ready to plunge it down only to get cut off but the door above them exploding causing him to drop the knife.

Several police officers came running down the stairs. They grabbed John and threw him to the floor. Both boys sighed with relief before bursting into tears. John was dragged up the stairs.

Only when he was out of sight did Blaine get on his feet and run to Kurt scooping him up into his arms and carried him up the stairs.

"I'm so sorry, Kurt!" Blaine sobbed as he reached the top of the stair and stepped out of the basement. Kurt looked in to Blaine's eyes.

"None of this is your fault Blaine; you have to understand that." Kurt said reaching up to run his hand through Blaine's brown curly hair. Blaine looked on the floor and carried on walking until he saw Burt. He walked slowly up to him. Burt's eyes widened and tears automatically fell down his face.

"Oh, Kurt!" Burt said as Blaine sat him down on the ground outside the house. Burt knelt down and looked around.

"Where is he? I'm going to kill him!" Burt said and got up on his feet as quick as he had knelt down.

"Dad don't!" Kurt mumbled as he tried to sit up only to get pushed back down by Blaine.

"You need to stay laying down until the ambulance comes." Blaine said looking around to see if it had arrived yet. Just as he looked up, it came through the gate stopping beside them and collecting him, Kurt and Burt before driving off toward the hospital.

* * *

It had been a few weeks since the incident and Kurt's face had mostly healed. They had been told that both Sandy and John had gone to jail but they had no idea how long for.

Blaine and Kurt looked at the boxes of stuff that covered the inside of their new house. Burt had thought that it would be a good idea not only to move but a good idea to move to another country, he also thought that it was a good idea that Blaine live with them from now on.

Blaine looked out the window breathing in the England air. This would be a new start for them all. Finn wasn't happy being so far away from Rachel but he knew what had happened and agreed that it would be a good idea to move.

Blaine took Kurt's hand in his.

"This is going to be a new start, a chance to start everything again, so first things first." Blaine said taking hold of Kurt's other hand so he had hold of both of them.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked confused.

"Kurt Hummel will you be my boyfriend?" Blaine said giggling.

"Hummmm, let just think about that!" Kurt said laughing and pulling Blaine in to a kiss.

"Yes!" Kurt said mid-kiss making Blaine smile and then deepen the kiss.

"I love you so much Kurt!" Blaine said with passion.

"I love you too, more than anything!" Kurt replied hugging Blaine.

They both looked out into the sunset that was setting slowly over the city and smiled holding each other in their arms.

* * *

The clanging of cell doors made John's ears cringe. He hated this vile place and he planned to get out of here as soon as he could. They had given him ten years but he reckoned that he could whittle that down to five with good behaviour.

John smiled at the thought of getting out of that place; he knew what he was going to do when he got out to. He was going to find the person that put him in here in the first place.

He was going to find Blaine however long it took and he was going to kill him. John smiled at the thought and it was the only thing that kept him going. Knowing that he would eventually have Blaine's lifeless body in his arms was almost to much to handle. John smiled.

* * *

**Sequel?**

**Thank you to all the people that reviewed / followed / favourite this fanfic it means a lot xx **

**Hope you enjoyed this fanfic :D xx**

**xxplease review!xx**


	19. Sequel ----- Emotional Trauma chapter 1

**Hey,**

**so this is the first chapter of Emotional Trauma the sequel to Emotional Scars :) i thought i would put it here so that people who wanted to go and read it who read this one could :) xxx**

**Hope you like it xxx**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The metal doors clanked open and the large muscular man stepped through, he had a blanket under his arm and a rucksack flung over his shoulder. He had a slight rubble around his face which gave his a raspy look and his brown shaggy hair flopped over his face, his fringe ending just before his dark brown angry eyes.

He breathed in the all fresh air that surrounded him and turned to look at the prison that he has been trapped in for the past five and a half years. He smiled a smile that could get him a part in any horror film as the bad guy, then turned and walked away towards the phone box across the road.

He dragged the bag off of his shoulder then placed it on the floor and confidently picked up the phone. The man dialled the number with one hand while holding the phone with the other and moved it to his ear. His heart skipped a beat with excitement when he heard the voice on the other side of the phone.

"Hello?" the voice asked. "Hello this is John, did you find him?" John asked his voice deep trying to sound calm. The was a moment of silence before the words John wanted to hear boomed through the phone. "Yeah, we know where he is" the voice replied and John smiled and leaned back against the phone box.

"Great, where is he?"

….

"Blaine! Come on, get up were going to be late for university again!" Kurt said shoving Blaine who was still lying in bed. Blaine groaned and rolled over to look at Kurt who was towering over him. "How about you come back to bed instead?" Blaine asked only to get one of Kurt's looks. "Ok fine I'm coming" he said throwing the cover off of himself and dragging himself out of bed.

Kurt handed Blaine his clothes and gave him a quick kiss before turning and heading towards the bedroom door. "I'll be in the car" Kurt said turning to Blaine and giving him a smile. "Ok babe, I'll be right out" Blaine replied and pulled off his pyjama top.

Once Blaine was dressed he wondered down the stairs and in to their living room. It was small but perfect,they had been looking for a house together for a couple of months before they found this place and they knew it was the one as soon as they stepped inside.

Blaine smiled at the memory, then slowly turned and looked at the mirror that hung on the wall beside him and straightened his shirt. He grabbed his bag that sat on the sofa and slung it over his shoulder before heading towards the front door.

It was a warm, breezy day outside and the blue sky beamed down bringing a cool heat. Kurt was sat in the car waiting. Blaine walked over pulling open the door of the small silver car and climbed inside.

"Do you think were going to make it on time?" Blaine said feeling slightly guilty that he might of made Kurt late. "Yeah, I think we might make it" Kurt replied smiling gesturing for Blaine to put his seat belt on so that they could go. Blaine did as he was told and they pulled away from the curb and on there way to uni.

The car drove through the gates just as class was due to begin and they parked in the space they always parked in before running towards the front door of the university.

They entered the class room and sat down with the rest of the class, performing arts had been a subject that they had both wanted to take which Is why they had waited a couple of years after leaving collage to start uni so that they could do it together.

Blaine took hold of Kurt's hand and rested his head on Kurt's should before paying attention to was the teacher was saying.

…..

It had been a day of travel but he knew it would be worth it when he finally found Blaine and gave him what he deserved. He walked through the streets of some town in England, he hadn't paid much attention to the names of the town names he just knew one thing and that was that Blaine was here and he was going to find him. John stared at the map and identified where he was, "Coventry" he said to himself before looking around for where he had to go next.

The buildings were huge here and he held a piece of paper that Rick had given him with all the details of where Blaine was. Where he lived, where he when to school and even the times of all of his classes.

It was in the early morning and all he had was a map to tell him where to go but he knew he was close to where he wanted to go. He turned the corner and smiled at the results. Rangemode University. He walked towards it discreetly blending in with all the people and acting like he belonged there.

He got to the door and noticed that you needed a card to get through the door. He turned to a on coming student. "Hey, I've left my card at home would you mind letting me in?" John tried to sound as general as possible and it worked. The student nodded. "Yeah sure" the student said walking passed John and swiping their card making the door buzz open. The student let John passed before going in himself and making their way to what he assumed was class.

John smiled and turned towards the door looking out of the glass window. Feeling satisfied with himself that he had found what he was looking for all he had to do now was wait. He waited at the entrance to the university, the only door by the car park. The piece of paper with the information told him that the two love birds had gotten a car together and when to school with each other every day.

He waited twenty minutes and started to get wary of if they were going to arrive. Was he to late? Were they already here? The information said they were in today. Was he wrong?

All feeling and emotion was dragged out of him when he saw a silver car pull in to the car park. He saw two boys get out and John filled with anger, just seeing Blaine again reminded he of how much he hated him.

He screwed up his fists as he saw them coming this was but decided that this was neither the place or time to do this. He would wait, he would have to be alone sometime.

…...

Blaine felt tired, he hated doing theory work it was always so boring. He loved the practical stuff but that had always come with theory. He looked over to Kurt who was fixed in the middle or writing. "Hey Kurt does this not bore you?" Blaine whined putting his head down on the desk. "Yeah but it needs to be done" Kurt laughed putting his hand on Blaine's shoulder making him sit back up again.

Blaine groaned and looked in to Kurt's eyes and pushed himself up to a standing position. He leaning down to kiss Kurt on the forehead before saying "I'm going to the bathroom, I'll be back In a few minutes". Kurt nodded then smiled. "Okay, don't be too long" he shouted at Blaine headed towards the classroom door.

Blaine stepped out in to the empty corridors and turned left down the corridor towards the rest rooms. The quiet wasn't uncommon in this university because it was so small but it only made Blaine yawn at the silence.

He pushed open the door to the toilets walking inside. It was empty so you could hear the sound of a buzzing of the water system transporting water through the pipes. He walked to the sink looking in the mirror that was above it looking and neatening up his hair. He closed his eyes taking everything in the quite, the buzzing noise.

Blaine felt the presence of someone behind him so he slowly opened his eyes and turned. His heart skipped what felt like a hundred beats as he saw the man he had been trying to forget for the past five and a half years.

"Hello Blaine" John said moving quickly towards him. "Long time no see" John smiled.

* * *

**Hope you liked this :) **

**if you want to read more you can find the fic on my page (sorry tried to put a link but it didnt work) xxx**

Thanks xx

:) xx


End file.
